


Kakinasu

by DeathScribe



Series: Setsuzoku [2]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScribe/pseuds/DeathScribe
Summary: Sequel to Hakken. Toshiro and Draco may have been forced apart to take down their mad men. But their letters will keep them connected, even with such great odds against them.





	Kakinasu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I said I would post the sequel to Hakken and here it is. It's a oneshot but I think it rounds of the story well. Anyway cheers for reading this, if in fact you are. Hope you like this little sequel. 
> 
> Cheers!  
> D.S
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach

** Kakinasu **

_Dear Toshiro,_

_Wow, it feels weird to write that. I’m so used to just being able to walk across the hall and you would be there. Anyway, how are you? Did you get back to Soul Society alright? I know you must have, I mean, you’re a Shinigami, a Soul Reaper, I’m sure you’ve got this journey down by now. But forgive an ignorant quincy, we don’t know the inner workings of the Seirietei. I should stop rambling, I know how you hate that. Just to be sure though, this is Draco, not an imposter or anything like that. Yoru wouldn’t have sent the letter if it had been anyone else, she’s good like that. Things have been tense, since you and the other Shinigami left. Hogwarts was trashed, as I’m sure you probably guessed. The Death Eaters and Voldemort’s Arrancar really did a number on it, wrecked the Entrance Hall, even with your barriers. Not that that’s your fault or anything, but I’m sure you know how wizards are by now. Pansy and Blaise asked about you. Cornered me right after you were gone, I still don’t know whether I’m grateful to them for that or not …_

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, it had only been a few hours since Toshiro had left, and he still had not gotten used to his friend being gone. Of course, he had been alone before, but now he was so used to the white-haired Captain’s presence, it felt strange to be without him. Most of the other Slytherin’s had retreated to bed. The skirmish with the Death Eaters and Arrancar had sent most scurrying up to the dorms. Draco had seen the rest off when he’d walked in, with his quincy clothes wrecked and face like thunder. So, he had claimed his usual place near the fire, alone, letting the events of the past few hours wash over him.

“Draco?” the quincy jerked his head up to see Blaise and Pansy, both were stood in the corridor leading to the dormitories, looking more unsure than Draco had ever seen them. The blonde inclined his head, the only gesture that showed that he was interested in company. Pansy was first to react, stalking across the common room to take a seat opposite the blonde, poised on the edge of the big wing back chair.

“What happened?” she asked. Draco said nothing, turning his face so that he was looking into the embers of all that was left of the fire.

“Draco?” it was Blaise that asked the second time, having come up beside Pansy to stare down at the blonde.

“There … was some trouble,” Draco spoke slowly, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

“Trouble?” Pansy wrinkled her nose.

“What kind?” Blaise followed up.

“What kind do you think?” Draco snapped and Pansy gasped.

“Death Eaters?” Draco nodded, and he didn’t need to be looking at the pair to know that their faces had paled, and shoulders tensed.

“Relax, neither of them was there.”

“Your sure?” Pansy snapped, and Draco nodded.

“I would have noticed your father.”

“And my mother?” Blaise questioned with a raised eyebrow, which made Draco smirk.

“She’s pretty hard to miss,” he said, to which Blaise smiled a little.

“Draco, what happened out there?” Pansy’s question caught the quincy off guard. He’d started to relax, eased with the familiar conversation, but Pansy’s question brought him straight out of it. “Was it bad?”

“Yeah,” Draco admitted.

“Did we win?” Draco looked to Blaise with a blank look.

“Which we?” Blaise snorted.

“You think I wanted to end up at the feet of old snake face?” Draco said nothing, which only made Blaise sigh. “I’d rather Pothead take the win than risk that.”

“Then you can rest easy,” Draco said with a smirk. “They beat them back.” Pansy placed a hand over her mouth and Blaise glanced away to avoid anyone seeing the smile that played at his lips.

“Where’s Hitsugaya?” Draco stiffened at the question. He should have known to expect it, Pansy and Blaise were close with Toshiro, even if they didn’t know the truth. It was only a matter of time before they asked about him.

“He’s gone,” Draco finally admitted.

“Gone?” Pansy said, voice sounding a little breathy.

“What do you mean, Malfoy?”

“He’s not dead,” Draco said, staving off the anger that had welled in Blaise’s eyes. Draco always knew Blaise was pissed when he called him Malfoy. “At least, not any more than he was.”

“What are you talking about, Draco. Where is Toshiro?” Pansy asked again, sounding more desperate as she looked around the common room. “The two of you disappeared at the same time. We tried to find you when the dormitory was locked down, but you were gone.” Draco sat back in his chair, as though that would help ease the weight that had landed on his shoulders. “Draco, where is he?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Draco gritted out.

“You haven’t even tried,” Blaise said, coming around Pansy’s chair to take a set of his own.

“I can’t -”

“Draco, please, he’s our friend to,” Blaise said, and Draco felt the resolve he had carried for years give. He didn’t know if it was because he had just said goodbye to Toshiro, or if he was just that lonely, but he broke and told his two remaining confidents everything.

_… I had to tell them. Really, I didn’t have a choice, they would have kept asking and I didn’t feel like lying to them forever, it’s me that has to live with them after all. I even told them about being a quincy, so we’re both in the shit if they can’t keep their mouths shut. I may have to start practising memory charms just in case. Though I must say, I was glad I told them when my mother’s body was finally found. The Aurors raided the Manor after father’s corpse was confirmed. They found her in the bedroom, she’d been dead for days. I don’t know how to feel about it. I don’t miss her. I wasn’t close to her. Does that make me a bad son? A child should mourn the loss of their parents, but with mine, I feel nothing but numb. I almost don’t want to return to the Manor, even though I must, to claim my inheritance. Plus, I think the Professors will send most of the student’s home. Not that they’ll have a choice, the parents will find out about the battle, things never stay quiet here for long. I think Wizards and Witches have a thing for gossip. Potter will no doubt be hailed a hero, the git. He didn’t even do much apart from turn into a Hollow. I’ll keep an eye on him, you know, make sure he doesn’t start tapping into that power accidentally. I’ll shoot him if I must, you know that Toshiro. I won’t let him hurt anybody, saviour of the wizarding world or not. Anyway, I better sign off. I don’t know how long it will take Yoru to get to Seireitei from here, I never bothered to ask you. I miss you, my friend. Hope your Division is treating you ok. Write soon._

_Draco_

_Lord Malfoy_

***

_Draco,_

_It was good to receive your letter. It took Yoru a day to reach us. I don’t know if I ever told you, but she’s a mod soul, made by Uruhara, that hat and clogged man that came to the battle. I know, he doesn’t look the type to be able to tie his own shoes, but he’s surprisingly intelligent. I was shocked that you had written so soon. I had thought you would wait a few days. Not that I’m unhappy to receive your correspondence, just pleasantly surprised. I’m sorry for the loss of your mother, it is never easy to lose anybody. I do not think you can be blamed for feeling how you do, everyone reacts differently to death. There is no right or wrong answer. I am glad though that you have friends around you to support you. Telling Pansy and Blaise, though not ideal, is understandable. They probably would have pestered you until you caved. If they promise to keep silent and you take any action nesseccary in case that doesn’t become the case, then I am fine about them knowing I am a Shinigami. Though try not to let to many details slip, the living should not know so much about the dead. The Division is fine, they managed to survive their time without me and under Matsumoto, but I think I have Captain Ukitake to thank for that, he always keeps an eye on the Division when I’m not around. Good thing to seen as Matsumoto, she’s my Lieutenant in case you didn’t know, spends most of her time drunk. The other Captains were the same as usual, though it was mildly annoying to give my report at the Captain’s meeting that followed my return …_

Toshiro straighten his hyori, making sure there were no creases in the white over coat. He could not afford to look unsightly.

“Taichou!” Toshiro winced at the slurred voice of his Lieutenant. He turned to face the sofa that was in the middle of the office, which held his Lieutenants drunken form splayed over the cushions. “Where are you going?” she barely managed to get out.

“Captain’s meeting,” Toshiro said in a clipped tone.

“There’s a meeting?” she asked, trying to prop herself up, but failing miserably, only ending up nearly falling from the sofa. “Are the Lieutenants -?”

“It’s only a Captain’s meeting, Matsumoto,” Toshiro sighed. “The Lieutenants won’t be needed.”

“Oh,” Matumoto’s lips pursed in a pout, then she slid back down on to the sofa. “Good.” Soft snoring quickly followed, and Toshiro shook his head.

“What ever did I do to deserve her?” he muttered, running a hand through his hair, which did nothing for it. Satisfied with his appearance Toshiro headed out of his office and through the Division. The few members that he passed bowed to him, which got them a curt nod in return. The Division members had been glad of Toshiro’s return, having been stuck with Matusmoto running the Division in his absence. Toshiro knew that the woman was competent, he had seen it, before he had become Captain and was just a lowly third seat. But she got drunk to often. Probably to forget about her past, something Toshiro had never asked about, but figured it had something to do with Gin.

Once out of the Division, Toshiro took to the roofs with a speedy shunpoe, making quick progress to the first Division where the Captain’s meeting would take place. As he hopped from roof to roof, Toshiro couldn’t help but think of Draco’s letter, he had been surprised when it had arrived a day ago, though happy. He’d been a little worried for the quincy. Leaving him alone in the Wizarding world had been painful and with the barrier stopping them from seeing each other. He had wondered if he should have argued with the Head Captain more. Seeing Yoru come through his window, feathers a mess and squawking blue murder had made a smirk appear on the cold Captain’s face and he’d wasted no time in snatching the letter from her leg. Now as he jumped down in front of the first Division, he felt lighter, surer, content almost.

“Hitsugaya Taichou, you’re prompt as always,” Toshiro looked over his shoulder to see Ukitake making his way towards him, Kyoraku with his pink flower over robe at his back.

“Ukitake Taichou,” Toshiro said with a bow. Ukitake seemed shocked by the move, even Kyoraku raised an eyebrow. Toshiro was not known for showing the other Captain’s much respect. It wasn’t that he didn’t respect them, Ukitake more than deserved his respect, but to do so in the open would make it look as though he was beneath the other Captain. But since his time at Hogwarts, with Draco, Blaise and Pansy, Toshiro had found that he didn’t care as much about those social hang ups.

_You’re growing up Master._

_Why do you sound so surprised about that, Horinmaru?_ Toshiro asked, which only made his dragon snort with laughter. Straightening up from his bow, Toshiro decided to take control of the situation and move things along.

“The Division paper work was done,” Toshiro said with a shrug. “I thought I might as well get here.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be giving your report this meeting?” Kyoraku asked.

“Hai,” is all Toshiro said as the three of them made their way into the first Division. It was the same as usual and it didn’t take long for them to make it to the large doors that marked the entrance to the meeting hall. As Kyoraku pushed them open, Toshiro was surprised to see many Captain’s had already gathered, all stood in place, waiting for the Head Captain to make an appearance.

“What are you three doing arriving together?”

“There’s nothing in it Kurosuchi Taichou,” Ukitake said as they he passed the clown faced man to take his place, Toshiro behind him. “We just arrived at the same time.”

“Do you know why the Head Captain called this meeting?” Komamura asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sui-Feng said with her usual scowl. “Who’s just come back from a big mission?” Toshiro avoided the second Division Captain’s gaze, he didn’t want to have to deal with her probing questions.

“A mission that ended with a high-level barrier around all of Europe,” Kurosuchi mumbled, crossing his arms so that his hands disappeared into his sleeves. “I think we all deserve to know just what Hitsugaya Taichou was up to on his last mission.”

“And that will be answered, when I deem it so, Kurosuchi. Not before.” Toshiro suddenly jumped to attention as did the rest of the Captain’s that stood in their places. Toshiro glanced to the doors, the Head Captain was walking down the ail between them, Kuchiki Taichou just behind him. Toshiro had to look away when the sixth Division Captain glanced at him, he didn’t need to see the expressionless anger that still sat here. He knew Kuchiki was still mad about what happened in Hogwarts, but Toshiro wasn’t going to apologise for getting in the older Captain’s way. Not when it saved a life.

With all the Captains in place, the Head Captain slapped his staff to the ground, calling the meeting to order. “As you no doubt have deduced,” the Head Captain spoke slowly. “This meeting has been called to discuss Hitsugaya Taichou’s recent mission to the World of the Living.” The other Captain’s shifted in their places, some sending furtive looks Toshiro’s way, which he ignored with his usual cold demeanour. “For all intents and purposes, the mission was a success.”

“Then way the barrier, Head Captain?” Kurosuchi quickly jumped in, which got him a scowl from the Head Captain.

“All will be explained. Hitsugaya Taichou,” Toshiro took a deep breath, then took a step forward.

“My mission was to infiltrate a school in Scotland called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” And Toshiro told his tale, calmly, professionally and with as little personal detail as he could get away with. He cringed when he had to speak of Draco, talking so clinically of someone he called friend did not sit well with the white-haired Captain. But he grit his teeth and bared it. The other Captains, as was usual, remained silent throughout. Toshiro couldn’t read their expressions, all were experts in masking them by now. When he finally came to an end, Kurosuchi was the first to make a comment.

“This just proves what happens when you send young, untrained Shinigami into the field,” he snapped. “If it had been up to me -”

“Hai, we all know what you would have done, Kurosuchi,” Kyoraku said, his deep voice cutting swiftly through the man’s drivel. “How many kids would have vanished due to an experiment that you wanted to conduct?”

“My experiments would have at least not exposed the Soul Society to beings who have the power to cause the cycle to be unbalanced.”

“Most of the Wizards remain unaware of us,” Toshiro said, but Kuchiki finally decided to add his own comments.

“The ones within the school were powerful,” he said, voice toneless as was his norm. “The Headmaster -”

“I spoke to Headmaster Dumbledore,” the Head Captain said. “He was understanding.”

“That won’t stop him from -”

“You think I would just leave him with those memories without a failsafe?” the Head Captain spoke softly. Toshiro hid his own surprise at that. He wasn’t aware that the Head Captain had done something to the Headmaster, but then again, it wasn’t as though the old man would have said anything if he didn’t have to calm the already nervous Captain’s. Kurosuchi fell into a sulky silence, but Toshiro’s trial was not yet over as he muttered.

“What of the quincy? He should have at least been brought back here. I could have done so many experiments.”

“You won’t touch Draco,” Toshiro said the words before he could really think on them. He should have realised that they were almost snarled out with the way the other Captains fell silent.

“Hitsugaya Taichou -” Ukitake started but the Head Captain slammed his staff to the ground.

“You have all heard the report. From now until the Aizen situation is dealt with, Europe will be cut off. We cannot afford for Aizen’s meddling to stretch beyond our reach. We were lucky this time.” A few of the Captain’s nodded and Toshiro was thankful when the Head Captain dismissed them. Toshiro was about to escape back to his Division when a hand fell on his shoulder.

“Hitsugaya Taichou.”

“Ukitake Taichou,” Toshiro said with a frown. The older Captain was staring at him with a fond look, though there was a hint of concern. “Is something the matter?”

“I was just about to ask you that,” Ukitake said with a small laugh. “It seems your mission was more trouble than the Head Captain expected.”

“Indeed, but it has been dealt with.”

“I know,” Ukitake said, though his brows furrowed together. He glanced around him, noting that most of the other Captain’s had left. “Toshiro, did something happen at Hogwarts, something that you didn’t mention in your report?” Toshiro had to force himself not to stiffen up, or show anything on his face, but it was hard. It had always been hard to lie to Ukitake, the man was so kind, even though he treated Toshiro as a child, which he normally hated. Toshiro still found himself accepting it, though he could never understand why.

_You see him as a father figure._

_I do not._

_Don’t lie to yourself, Master. You see him in the same light as you do your former Captain._

_I thought we said we wouldn’t talk about him?_

_Maybe it is time you did._ Toshiro huffed, turning his attention away from the dragon and back on Ukitake.

“I’m fine, everything happened just as I reported it.”

“I’m sure it was difficult for you,” Ukitake said. “Being treated so young. Were the children kind to you?” Toshiro thought about that. For the most part the children of Hogwarts had treated him well. Sure, there were a few that were trouble, but he didn’t have any real complaints.

“They were annoying.”

“Even the quincy?”

“What about the quincy?” Toshiro immediately questioned, though he winced when Ukitake smiled.

“You sounded fond of him when you made your report.”

“He meant -” Toshiro stopped speaking when Ukitake’s large hand landed on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“Toshiro, I’m glad you made a friend,” was all he said. He clapped the boy Captain’s shoulder, then straightened and walked away, where to Toshiro’s horror stood Kyoraku, smirking. The pink robed Shinigami nodded at him before walking off, leaving Toshiro alone.

_Did Kyoraku hear that?_

_There’s no need to be embarrassed Master._

_Says you,_ Toshiro snapped, which only made the dragon laugh more and the small Captain scowl.

“Oi, Hitsugaya!” Toshiro was shaken from his inner world at Sui-Feng’s shout. He barely had enough time to turn before the second Division Captain slung an arm over his shoulders, pulling him close.

“Sui-Feng!” Toshiro snapped, but the woman ignored him and sent the white-haired Captain an evil smirk.

“Hitsugaya, tell me everything about this school. I want to know all about it.” Toshiro paled as he was dragged out of the first Division, hoping that somehow, he could find a way to escape.

_… even when I managed to get away from her after the meeting, she kept hounding me. She even brought Yachiru into it and the two stalked me until I told them everything about Hogwarts. Sometimes I think the Lieutenants and Captain’s need to be re-evaluated with the way they behave, they’re worse than children. Things have settled here, hence why I have finally been able to write you this reply. Though I expect that will all change. I’ve heard rumours of a new Captain being put in place for the third Division and I’m sure things will be hectic as they get used to the post. As you no doubt are aware the barrier was put in place as soon as we left. I hope that hasn’t had any negative side effects with the reiatsu around Hogwarts, you must let me know if that is the case, I will inform the Head Captain. But what of you Draco? How have things been since the battle? What of Potter?_

_I await your reply,_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Taichou of the Tenth Division_

***

_Dear Toshiro,_

_I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to reply to you, things have been a little insane here. Hogwarts has shut for the summer, but I might as well still be there with the amount of people I have had coming through my home. I find it very suspicious that you ask after Potter, what with him hanging around my house so much. But, I digress, I should explain …_

“When will they get here?”

“Soon.”

“How soon is soon?”

“Dear god, Black, what are you five?” Draco snapped as he waited in the lounge just off from the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Hogwarts had indeed had to shut early for the summer, but Dumbledore had insisted it would reopen for the next year. Draco had retreated to the Manor, having had to claim his Lordship, with the death of his father. He had yet to arrange a funeral for Lucius, what with the Ministry claiming the body when the Aurors came to Hogwarts after the battle. Draco knew he would have to bury the man in the family crypt, every Malfoy was, it was tradition, but Draco wished that someone, anyone would deal with this, so it wouldn’t have to be him.

His mother however was a different matter. he had already seen to her last rights. It was the first thing he ordered done when he claimed his Lordship. She was, as was tradition, buried in the crypt, next to the place that would eventually house her husband. It had been a private affair. Only himself and Black in attendance, as he represented his mother’s maiden house. Draco did not bother to send invites. He did not want a big fuss, even though the quincy was sure his mother would have enjoyed that. But he didn’t know her enough to make that decision. The thought that he had never really known his mother weighed heavily on the young Lord. It haunted him that he would never have the opportunity to really understand her. Black was still whining in his ear, even as he said nothing in reply. Draco understood why the man was being a pain. Potter was coming to the Manor, on Draco’s invitation, though it was Black that had insisted.

“Do you think he’ll still want to?”

“What are you talking about, Black?”

“Harry. Do you think he’ll still want to live with me?” Draco sighed.

“Black, the boy wanted to move in here when he found out you were still alive. He’ll be jumping for joy when you ask”

“You don’t know that,” Black scoffed, but Draco could see a smile playing around his mouth.

“Would you prefer he still think you dead?” Draco asked, running a hand through his hair to style it. It had grow a little in the time since school had let out, it made him look a little more like Lucius, though Draco didn’t want to cut it yet. “You shouldn’t have left the Manor after the battle. You could have ended up arrested and then where would Potter be? Though I must admit I would be quiet pleased, I would have inherited quiet the extra fortune if you had stayed gone.”

“I willed everything to Harry,” Draco waved a hand in dismissal.

“Easily dealt with. The family lawyers were already working on it.”

“You little brat!” their argument was interrupted however by a knock on the doors of the Manor.

“Right on time,” Draco muttered, turning to walk away from a fuming Black. “You stay here.”

“I don’t see why I can’t meet him with you?” Black sulked.

“You’re supposed to be recovering and I want to explain how you’re not dead in please. Plus I don’t want a scene on my front door step.” Draco walked away, making sure to spell the door behind him and set a house elf to watch Black in case he got it into his head to come out. It was a short trip to the front door of Malfoy Manor. Normally Draco would never answer it himself, leaving it to a house elf or the rare human help the family hired for events, but he figured Potter would feel more comfortable with Draco answering the door than an elf or servant.

Upon reaching the large doors that lead to the front porch, Draco grasped the handle, giving it a pull. When it didn’t so much as budge, he scowled and whipped his wand out. “This is why people have house elves,” the quincy mumbled as he waved his wand and the door opened to reveal one nervous looking Potter, along with Weasley and Ganger.

“Potter,” Draco greeted the Saviour, who stared at him in open surprise. “I wasn’t expecting you to bring guests,” he directed the last part to Weasley and Granger, the latter having the good sense to blush at their blatant gate crashing.

“Well, they kind of insisted,” Potter mumbled.

“No way was Harry coming to your place alone,” Weasley was quick to retort, a defiant look on his face. Granger stood at his side, her eyes flicking this way and that, taking in everything.

“It’s fine,” Draco said, hiding his irritation behind a practised smile. “Welcome,” he pushed the door open with a subtle flick of his wand, retreating inside to let the three passed.

“Thanks,” Potter said with a smile of his own. Draco nodded, but his gesture was lost of Weasley, who scowled, looking suspicious and Granger, with a sceptical look of her own. Once passed the threshold, Draco shut the door, which was considerably easier than opening it. The golden trio were openly gaping at the Manor, not that Draco could blame them, it was beautiful. Built by his French ancestors and had that flare from their home country. Not at all like the dreary old English manors that some of his fellow Slytherin family’s owned.

“May I offer you a drink?” Draco asked.

“No, I’m fine,” Harry said. “Where’s Sirius?”

“In the lounge, though I’m surprised he’s still there,” Draco said.

“Yeah, he doesn’t like to wait,” a beaming smile crossed Potter’s face as he looked around eagerly, as though Black would suddenly appear.

“Indeed” Draco said, turning he made his way to one of the many sitting rooms that came off the main entrance hall of the Manor. It was opposite where Black was in the lounge, he hoped the distance would give him time to explain to the trio what was going on. It didn’t take long to get the three seated in the twilight sitting room, so called because of the white, grey and black colouring of the walls and furniture. But there was also large window that offered a great view of the sky, which looked stunning on cloudless nights.

“So, you going to explain before or after Sirius busts in here, Draco?” the quincy raised an eyebrow at Potter’s use of his name, but he rolled with it. Potter had been using it since Toshiro left. It had hurt at first, reminding him of his friend, but he had learned to ignore the stab of pain that came when he thought about the Shinigami.

“Yes, I suppose I should.” Draco started, but a snort from Weasley stopped him.

“Oh, you have a lot of explaining to do alright. How about you start with what the hell you are?”

“That is true,” Granger spoke up for the first time, leaning forward with open curiosity. “Harry explained it a little, and from what we gathered from those of the Order that heard you Hitsugaya and Dumbledore’s talk, you’re not a wizard.”

“I am a wizard,” Draco denied, but Weasley was smirking.

“Really, then what’s a quincy then. Some type of creature?” Draco sighed and even Harry looked a little irritated.

“A quincy is not a creature. It’s a human that has access to large amounts of reiatsu.”

“Reiatsu?”

“Magic.”

“So, you’ve got a lot of magic?” Granger asked.

“It’s not just about magic or reiatsu,” Draco said. “It’s also about the soul. For instance,” Draco spoke before Granger or Weasley could interrupt. “The magic that wizards or witches can perform is taken from around them. The earth, the sky, while a quincy draws from his soul.”

“Soul?” Potter asked.

“Yes, you know the difference, don’t you Potter?” Draco made sure to keep eye contact with the boy, who shivered.

“Yeah,” he said.

“What? What’s he talking about Harry?” Weasley tried to question, but Potter didn’t look forthcoming. Not that Draco could blame him. Now that Potter’s soul had been corrupted, the Hollow would always be inside him, even until he died. The part of his soul that had hollowfied was powerful, and Potter could and most likely would use that power. But the evil of the Hollow would always be there, always waiting. Potter would have to keep himself in balance, or risk losing himself to the Hollow, then Draco would have to step in.

“What’s this got to do with Sirius?” Potter’s soft voice broke though the blonde quincy’s thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

“Yes, I should explain that. What do you know about the Death Chamber within the Department of Mysteries?” The three frowned at him and Draco launched into the explanation. He had planned it, even wrote it down to make sure that he had all his bases covered for when he told Potter about this. But he hadn’t been counting on Granger being there when he did this. Her constant questions sent Draco on tangents, explaining how things worked, why they worked, how he even found about them in the first place. Draco was sure he would end up pulling the annoying girls hair out if it wasn’t for Potter telling her to shut up. From there it had quickly progressed and soon Black had been summoned and he had Potter embraced in a huge hug.

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry,” Draco heard Potter muttering, to which Black was murmuring into his hair.

“It’s ok, it’s not your fault. It’s ok.”

“He was trapped in the veil?” Granger asked.

“The precipice world,” Draco said with a sigh. “He’s lucky he lasted long with the cleaner.”

“The thing that sucks up souls?” Weasley simplified.

“Yes.”

“Wow, Sirius is badass,” is was said so seriously that Draco couldn’t help but laugh. The noise made Weasley turn and stare at him as if he had two heads, but Draco was too amused to care. Once he had finally calmed down, Weasley gasped.

“I can’t believe you just laughed.”

“I am capable of it,” Draco said mockingly.

“But, you’re like the ice prince,” Weasley spat the words out without thinking them through, ignoring Granger’s pointed look and even kick to the shin.

“Ice prince?” Draco raised an eyebrow, to which Weasley, flushed a little.

“Hermione, Ron, look at you two,” Black’s call saved Weasley from answering as he and Granger were swept up by Sirius in a huge hug. “I didn’t get a good look at you while I was at Hogwarts, you’ve both grown. Are you dating yet?” Draco wandered away a little, content just to sit back and watch the reunion. It had been nice to see, Potter had been so happy to see Black again, even Granger and Weasley were pleased. He wondered if he and his mother would have had a similar reunion had she lived. Most likely not. That woman could never even stand to look at him for too long, never mind embrace him.

“Draco,” the quincy could not stop the startled jump he did as Potter came up beside him. He tried to cover it with a mocking scowl, but Potter’s smile was enough to know he had been caught. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving him,” Potter jerked his head at Black, who was already laughing at something Weasley had said.

“I didn’t save him, Toshiro did.”

“But you still went to the Department of Mysteries, you still took Sirius in when you could have handed him over to the Aurors. You could have just left him to die when he was pulled back through the veil.”

“Toshiro would never have let me,” Draco’s answer was honest. He knew the Shinigami quiet well and he was sure it was against the young Captain’s morals to let anyone die, even if it was better for him if they remained dead.

“Still, thank you,” Draco was surprised when Potter reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. “He’s the only family I have left.”

“Family’s important,” Draco barely managed to get out, his voice had choked up and he felt a little warm. He pulled his hand free, walking to the door. “I’ll get the elves to bring you some refreshments and food, no doubt you’ll be here for a while.” Once he was out in the entrance hall the hard beat of Draco’s heart eased a little and the heat that had spread across his cheeks cooled. What the hell had just happened? It was as though he was …? No, not possible, he was just surprised, is all. It was one of the few times he and Potter had been civil to each other for as long as they’d known one another. Though if he was being honest, Potter had been trying to speak more to Draco ever since Toshiro left. The quincy suddenly shook his head and straightened his spine. He had no time for this. With a quick march he made his way to the kitchens to speak to the elves about an early lunch. He could have just summoned one, but the walk would give him time to clear his head.         

_… since then Potter and his merry band might as well live in the Manor. He comes over every day and would most likely stay all night if the Order and Dumbledore didn’t insist that he go back under whatever protection they have in place for him. Black asked if Potter would want to live with him once he left the Manor. Of course, he said yes, just like I said he would. Damn Black, worrying over nothing._

_It’s not just Potter either, the old Defence Professor Lupin comes every few days. He sits for hours with Black, filling him in on Order business and what’s been happening with the Voldemort war. Speaking of that, the man has gone suspiciously quiet. I don’t know if it’s because of the loss of the Arrancars, but he hasn’t made any more moves since the battle. Which is good really, it gives the Order more time to plan. My father’s body was also finally released from the Ministry, I’ve made funeral arrangements for later in the month. Thankfully my father had already made his wishes clear in his will. The estate and title go to me, a monthly allowance would have been given to mother, but with her death … well … I’m not looking forward to it. I expect almost no one will come, who mourns a Death Eater but their family?_

_Enough of these sombre thoughts, tell me of this new Captain? It seems to have taken quite some time for a replacement to be found. Is there a test, or criteria you must pass to be one, or does someone above the Captain’s make the choices? Which one is he replacing? I doubt Aizen, no one would want that squad, too much bad blood. And there is your sister think of. How is she by the way? Any better? But what of the other two Captain’s? Rin? Hin? And the blind man? Have you had any news to your own mad man?_

_Yours in friendship_

_Draco_

_Lord Malfoy_

***

_Draco,_

_I must offer my own apologise for the lateness of my response. Things in the Seireitei have been uneasy of late and I have had little time for correspondence. I am glad to hear of Black’s and Potter’s plans, perhaps by now Black has even moved out, though I hope you will forgive me when I say I hope this is not the case. You should not be alone inside that large Manor of yours._

_My sister, Momo, is well, she has returned to her Division, but I feel as though it still may be too soon. Though she will not listen to me. In fact, she hardly speaks to me. I feel as though she blames me for something, though she will not tell me why. Enough of that though, I feel as though I must explain my lateness to you. As you may remember we had a new Captain placed in charge of the third Division, Shusuke Amagai. You may be surprised to hear that he is no longer a Captain, though not because he quit. No, I am sorry to say that Amagai died. I do not know how to feel about that. Shinigami are killed in action, it is a part of our lives and a risk we willingly take. Maybe it is because he was a Captain, and he is the first, apart from my own late Captain to die holding the position._

_I regret to say that I cannot tell you much of Amagai, if you even wanted to know, you are always one to get to the point. I had not heard of him until he attend his very first meeting. I will be honest with you Draco, I did not think much of him, only that he at least seemed easier to read than Gin had ever been. The time he spent with his Division was well spent in my opinion. Team work has always been lacking in Third, most likely because Gin was never good at it and passed that trait onto his subordinates. Anyway, it turned out Amagai was involved with a conspiracy to kill the princess of the Kasumioji clan. I should maybe explain who the Kasumioji clan are, they are a high ranking noble family, in which there are few. Though they are not as prominent as the four great noble families, the Kasumioji clan is known for its wealth and dissociation from Central Forty-Six._

_It was discovered that one of the princess’s vassals had been secretly killing loyal members of the clan, to eventually take over and through the Kasumioji clan, the Soul Society. Amagai was involved with them, using the situation to get his own revenge on the Head Captain, who he blamed for his father’s death. It was all rather complicated, so much so that Kurosaki got involved again. Amagai killed himself when he found that he had been working with the wrong people, and to destroy a dangerous object, that had been developed by the Kasumioji clan. Because of the involvement of the Kasumioji clan, the Seireitei has had many complaints from the remaining noble families to deal with. I would not have had to deal with any of it, if it wasn’t for Kurosaki …_

Toshiro sighed as he slumped in his chair behind his desk. With the mess with the Kasumioji clan dealt with, he thought it best that he took a moment to relax before the flood gates reopened. The third Division was now without a Captain once again. That meant more paper work to be disrupted among the remaining Captain’s, adding to Toshiro’s already heavy work load. Toshiro closed his eyes and breathed in deeply though his nose. It was times like this that he missed Hogwarts, at least the work load was easily managed, and he had more time to work of his projects.

“Taichou!” Toshiro jumped, not expecting the shout of his Lieutenant, though he really should have been expecting it, the woman had a way of picking her moments.

“Matsumoto,” Toshiro didn’t even have the energy to shout, instead he sat up straighter as the sliding door to his office was slammed open and Matsumoto burst into the room, a smile stretching her face.

“Oh, you are here,” she says, a pout forming. “You didn’t yell.”

“I don’t always yell when you do.”

“That’s a lie Taichou, you always shout at me when I’m being too loud,” Matsumoto whined, to which Toshiro felt his temple throb in irritation.

“Matsumoto -”

“Hey, Toshiro,” the rest of the small Captain’s words were swallowed in his throat as Kurosaki and his friends from Karakura town marched into the office.

“Kurosaki, what are you doing here?” Toshiro asked.

“Well, you see -?” Kurosaki started, though he was interrupted when the girl, Orihime Inoue ran up to the white-haired Captain’s desk, leaning over it.

“Toshiro, it’s so good to see you!” Toshiro had barely enough time to lean back before the orange haired girl could snatch him up in a hug. Clicking his tongue, he held in his need to start bellowing.

“Inoue,” Toshiro acknowledged her, but was quick to turn his attention back to Kurosaki. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, we were kind of hoping we could crash here.”

“Crash?” Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Kurosaki looked more nervous.

“Yeah, like, stay here.”

“Why can’t you just go back to Karakura town?”

“Ukitake said that the Senkimon won’t be ready for another twenty-four hours. I really didn’t fancy heading down the eleventh Division.” Toshiro shuddered, he could only imagine how long Kenpachi would chase Kurosaki around the Seireitei until he agreed to a fight. “And I don’t like crashing at Ukitake’s,” Toshiro could understand that, the man was rather ill at random times. “And none of the others would take us, so that leaves you.” Toshiro frowned, he could understand Kurosaki’s reasoning, he had opened his Division to the substitute before, during the Bount incident. It would only be natural for Kurosaki to think he would do so again. But for once Toshiro had been hoping for a bit of quiet time. However, the giggling of Inoue and Matsumoto was already ringing in his ear from where they sat in the small sofa. As well as the quincy and the girl Kuchiki who were muttering to one another by the bookcase, looking as though they were about to drop. Toshiro sighed.

“Fine.”

“Great,” Kurosaki grinned. “So, should we use the same rooms as last -?”

“Ichigo!” the shout came from beyond the office, though it did not stay out there for long. Toshiro had enough time to jump to his feet and grab for his Zanpakuto, before something small and blonde crashed into the back of the substitute.

“What the -?!” Toshiro started, but that was all he got to say as two others came into the room, creating even more chaos.

“Rurichiyo-sama!” one called diving for where Kurosaki had been tackled to the floor. He was a large man, with a pair of dark glasses covering his eyes.

“You should have waited for us!” the other said, this one looked younger, with dark black hair surrounding a youthful face. Both were dressed in black, though the uniforms were not the standard Shinigami apparel. The younger one looked around the room with an assessing gaze, when his eyes landed on Toshiro they narrowed.

“Where’s your Taichou?” Toshiro blinked before stuttering.

“Excuse me?”

“You really shouldn’t be playing with their hyori like that,” the stranger nodded to the white sleeveless over coat. “It is a sign of their office.”

“Do you know who I am?” Toshiro asked, voice deceptively calm, though his reiatsu flared with his anger.

“I have no idea,” the stranger pompously declared, which got a snort from Matsumoto, though it was quickly smothered as Toshiro turned his eyes to her. “Have you even graduated the academy?” a blast of ice cold wind blew through the office, making the young stranger shiver a little.

_How dare -!_

_Easy Master._

_But he said –_

“What the hell are you doing here Rurichiyo?!” Toshiro’s thoughts were interrupted by the loud exclamation of Kurosaki. Toshiro turned to see the substitute had managed to get back to his feet, though with the way his balance was off, Toshiro could tell that something was still clinging to him.

“I don’t want you to go yet!” Toshiro frowned at the high-pitched wail. It sounded like a little girl. Narrowing his eyes, the small Captain caught a glimpse of long hair and pink silk. It seemed to be trying to hold on to Kurosaki’s leg, while the large giant tried it’s best to pull it away.

“Rurichiyo-sama, please, you must contain yourself,” the giant was muttering, though he was being pointedly ignored.

“I don’t want him to go!” the wail came again and Kruosaki’s jaw ticked. Reaching down, Toshiro watched as the orange haired young man, yanked the blonde, pink thing from his leg, lifting it up to eye level. Toshiro finally got a look at the irritant. He was right, it was a girl, with long blonde hair and green eyes, a pink silk kimono covering her delicate frame.

“Get off me you little brat!” Kurosaki yelled, though the girl only shouted back in his face.

“You shouldn’t have left!”

“Kurosaki, what is the meaning of this?” though he didn’t shout, Toshiro’s tone and reiatsu was enough to gain him the attention of the room. Kurosaki shivered under the hard-teal stare, though for once Toshiro didn’t care.

“Toshiro -”

“How dare you speak to him like that!” Toshiro blinked as the small girl pulled herself free from Kurosaki’s grip to come marching up to him. Toshiro watched with mild amazement as the girl tried to tower over him. Which was difficult considering they were the same size. “He saved my life!”

“So?” the word was out of the white-haired Captain’s mouth before he could stop it. The girl’s face turned a shade of pink that matched her outfit and her cheeks puffed out as she bit her lip.

“Do you know who I am?” she hissed.

“I have really no idea,” Toshiro sneered. “Some kind of pest perhaps?” the girl growled like an angry cat.

“You!” Toshiro could have grabbed her hand stopping her from hitting him, but he didn’t, he allowed it. It didn’t hurt, probably wouldn’t even turn red, the girl didn’t have the strength. The satisfied look that crossed her face grated on the Captain, he knew he could have left things at that, the noble would have been appeased with showing the lowly Shinigami their place. But something in Toshiro snapped, he wasn’t going to let the girl think she could get away with hitting someone when they argued with her. With ease he grabbed the girls hand, she gasped as he squeezed, just enough that she could feel it. The girl gaped, eyes widening, but she had no time to react as Toshiro raised his own hand and slapped her across the face, mimicking her own attack. It wasn’t hard, a tap really, it would sting, and turn a little red, but there would be no bruise.

“If you think you can hit me and not think I won’t hit you back, think again,” Toshiro spoke in her face, loud enough for only the girl to hear. She stared at him, her eyes turning a little wet, though there was an emotion in their Toshiro didn’t expect. Before he could analyse it further a bellow broke them apart.

“How dare you strike Rurichiyo-sama,” the younger stranger spoke, snatching the girl, Rurichiyo, away from Toshiro, shoving her behind him. “She is the leader of the Kasumioji clan, one of the noble families of Soul Society, you should give her your respect.”

“I will when she has earned it,” Toshiro said simply. He could hear Matsumoto and the Karakura gang start to mutter between one another, but he didn’t care. The girl was annoying and had brought chaos in her wake.

“She has no need to prove herself to you,” the stranger said, Toshiro saw a hand reaching for the hilt of the zanpakuto that rested at his hip. The larger stranger had made his way over and was pulling the girl even further from the confrontation that was developing before them. “She is a noble.”

“Being a noble means nothing within the Seireitie,” Toshiro spoke softly, staring the stranger right in the eye. “If it did, then most of the Captain’s that protect the Soul Society would not be with us now.”

“Your Captain is not a noble?” the stranger scoffed, looking down his nose at Toshiro. “No wonder this Division is full of lowlifes.” That got Toshiro’s anger spiking. He allowed his reiatsu to flare again and he clenched his fists to stop himself from pulling Hyorinmaru.

“I would prefer that you not speak of my Division like that,” Toshiro growled.

“Your Division?” it was Rurichiyo who spoke, peering from behind the bulk of the large stranger.

“Indeed,” Toshiro jumped a little when Matsumoto appeared at his back, arms crossed under her bust. “Perhaps before more damage is done, introductions should be made?” no one argued, Toshiro didn’t blame them, Matsumoto could be scary when she wanted to be. “May I present Hitsugaya Taichou,” Matsumoto gestured at the small Captain. “Commander of the Tenth Division. I assume that you are Rurichyo Kasumioji, leader of the Kasumioji clan?” Matsumoto directed the question to the girl, who nodded as she stared wide eyed at Toshiro. “Though I cannot recall who you might be?” the last part was spoken to the young stranger, who could not hide his flustered expression.

“Kenryu, and Enryu, our purpose is to protect Rurichiyo-sama,” the man, Kenryu, said. “You’re the Taichou?” the question was said to Toshiro who grunted.

“Hai.”

“But, you’re a child.”

“Toshiro is a genius,” Kurosaki said, his usual attitude with involving himself in other people’s business rearing its head. “He’s the youngest Taichou in all of Soul Society.”

“The youngest Taichou in history, actually,” Matsumoto added, a proud smile on her face as Toshiro shuffled uneasily.

“Yes, well, that doesn’t matter right now,” Toshiro muttered, trying his best to take back control of the situation. “I would ask, what the new leader of the Kasumioji clan is doing at my Division?”

“I wanted to see Ichigo,” Rurichiyo said.

“And that required you to barrel into my office?” Toshiro questioned. Rurichiyo shrugged, Toshiro held in a sigh.

“Well, Kurosaki and his friends will be staying in my Division until the Senkimon is ready to take them home,” Toshiro explained. “If you had come in here calmly, instead of charging in like a raging bull, then maybe none of this,” he gestured between himself and her and her guards. “Would have happened.”

“Rurichiyo-sama didn’t -”

“Enough, Kenryu,” Rurichiyo said. She stepped away from Enryu, who did not look happy with that. He reached out to pull her back, but with a hard look directed at him from the petit girl, he back off.

“Rurichiyo-sama?” Kenryu asked with a puzzled frown, but the girl ignore him, walking right past and up to the small Captain. Toshiro couldn’t help but tense a little as she stared at him, he wasn’t sure what she was going to do, but when she bowed deeply at the waist, the white-haired Captain was floored.

“I apologise for the trouble I have brought to your Division,” she said respectfully. “Also, for any insult given to your person from any who are connected to my family.”

“Rurichiyo-sama,” Kenryu said, sounding scandalised. “You should not apologise -”

“Yes, I should,” Rurichiyo said, not moving from her bow, remaining in place, waiting for what Toshiro would do. The Captain hadn’t said a word, instead he was stuck in confused surprise. He had not been expecting her to apologise. From what he knew of nobles, they would rather remain ignorant than admit that they were wrong. So why was this girl bowing to him, sounding completely sincere?

 _Sometimes it takes a moment for people to realise they are wrong,_ Hyorinmaru said.

_What moment?_

_Maybe when you hit her?_

_That wouldn’t be enough to knock sense into a noble,_ Toshiro scoffed.

 _Then maybe the Kasumioji conspiracy has opened her eyes?_ Hyorinmaru mused. _Whatever it is you best deal with this situation before it becomes uncomfortable._

 _Isn’t it uncomfortable already?_ Toshiro sighed, but he forced himself back into focus. He stared at the still bowed noble girl. He could refuse her apology, it would bring shame on her clan, especially considering Toshiro was not a noble. But for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to be that cruel. It would probably do more harm than good and not teach the girl anything about how she should behave.

“Raise your head,” Toshiro muttered. “I accept your apology.” Rurichiyo hesitated a little, peering up from her stiff bow as though she could not believe what the small Captain had just said.

“Truly?”

“Hai.”

“But, don’t you want to ask for recompense?” Rurichiyo asked. Toshiro shook his head.

“I do not need anything from you.”

“But it wouldn’t be proper.”

“If you want to do something for me, learn some manners. Your behaviour will not help you, as you try and stabilise your clan. They need you to be strong, powerful, someone your clan can look up to. Not a little girl.” Rurichiyo’s cheeks instantly went pink, and she straightened from her bow, looking down at her sandals.

“I need to be strong?”

“Hai.”

“How?” Toshiro shrugged.

“You’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah, Rurichiyo,” Kurosaki stuck himself into their conversation without care, adding a clap on Toshiro’s shoulder as well as a smile for Rurichiyo for good measure. “You can do it. Just look at Toshiro, he’s really respected, and he looks like a grade schooler.”

“Kurosaki,” Toshiro growled, but stopped when Rurichiyo giggled.

“Hai, I can see why Hitsugaya Taichou would be respected, especially when he gives such honest words.”

“Will you be staying with us, Rurichiyo-sama?” Matsumoto asked.

“No, I should return to the clan, they will need my support.” Rurichiyo nodded to Kenryu and Enryu, who looked as though they had been hit in the face with a wet fish. “Let’s go home.”

“But Rurichiyo-sama -”

“Kenryu, we’ve intruded on Hitsugaya Taichou’s hospitality enough,” Rurichiyo cut him off with a stern look. “I need to return to my clan.” The man hesitated a moment, then bowed.

“Of course, Rurichiyo-sama,” Kenryu straightened and turned, but not before levelling a glare at Toshiro. “We will escort you.”

“Don’t you always,” Rurichiyo sighed.

“I hope you have a pleasant journey home, Rurichiyo-sama,” Toshiro said with just enough respect that it wouldn’t cause offence. Toshiro though, was surprised when the noble girl blushed and stuttered something he couldn’t make out. With one final bow, the menace was gone, and Toshiro let the stiffness in his shoulders loosen.

“Well, that was interesting,” Matsumoto said with a grin.

“You mean awful,” Toshiro groaned, siting back down in his chair.

“I don’t know, Toshiro, it looks like you’ve gained a fan,” Kurosaki smirked.

“What are you talking about?”

“I think Rurichiyo is into you.”

“What?”

“She might like you, Hitsugaya Taichou,” it was Kuchiki who tried to explain, but she looked a little red in the face to.

“Like me?” Toshiro asked with a raised eyebrow. “In what way?”

“Oh my god,” the quincy muttered, while Inoue giggled.

“What?” Toshiro snapped, but Kurosaki just shook his head.

“Forget it, Toshiro. We’ll just get settled and let you figure it out in your own time.”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Toshiro muttered as Kurosaki and his friends walked out of his office along with Matsumoto, all talking softly to one another, while shooting him amused looks. Toshiro sighed as his door was slid shut, leaving him alone in his office. Maybe now he could finally get some peace.

_… I thought that would be the last I would see of Rurichiyo-sama, especially when Kurosaki went back home. But she’s been writing to me, asking me how I would deal with clan business. It is all very strange. She even wanted to meet for tea. I didn’t go, of course, too busy with sorting out the Division, but she keeps making subtle inquires. Even Matsumoto is in on it, I think she’s been talking to Rurichiyo-sama, as the girl has suddenly acquired intimate knowledge of my schedule. What do you think, Draco? What am I missing here? Why would Rurichiyo-sama, a noble, want to spend more time with me? I am completely confused._

_I_ _know you asked about Aizen in your last letter and I am sorry to say, we have made no progress in finding him. He seems to have disappeared. We, naturally, are preparing the Seireitei in case he attacks, but until we can gather more intelligence, that is all we can do. What of Voldemort? From what you said he has also gone quiet. Is your Ministry preparing for war? What of yourself? I know you will fight. You may deny that you will, but I know you, Draco. You will not be able to stand by and let others die if you can save them. I hope this finds you well._

_Yours in friendship,_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Taichou of the Tenth Division_       

***

_Toshiro,_

_I got your letter some time ago, but I’ve only now had the chance to read it. Yoru brought it to the Manor, but I’ve been staying with Black for a while. It is good to hear from you, I’m sorry it didn’t work out with the new Captain, you could have done with not having the stress of dealing with another division._

_I must admit I’m shocked about how you dealt with Rurichiyo. Seriously, Toshiro, slapping a girl is considered wrong for a man in my country. You should never hit a girl, though I can’t blame you, it sounds as though she was being a nightmare. But, Toshiro, come on, you can’t tell that the girl finds you hot? Even I would probably swoon if you did what you did in front of me. Dangerous men are sexy. From what you described she was blushing like crazy when she left your office, and she keeps sending you letters, and inviting you to tea? She’s being a bit obvious. You should take her up on it, maybe you’ll like each other and start dating. You deserve to be happy Toshiro, and if she can do that, then go for it._

_Things have been hectic here; my father’s funeral finally took place. More people showed up than I thought, though it was probably because they wanted to be sure he was dead. Potter came, which surprised me, he even stood next to me before I had to perform my father’s last rights in the crypt. It was nice to have him there, though I would never tell him that, and you better not either. I think we’ve finally reached a kind of truce between us, what with him spending so much time at the Manor with Black and everything. It’s almost nice to be around him, though he can be insufferable at times. Though I suppose you are wondering what I was doing staying at Black’s instead of the Manor. Well, you’re probably not going to like it. Hell, I don’t like it, but it is what it is, and the only reason I returned to the Manor was to retrieve my post and pack a few more things. You see, I’ve had to place the entire estate on lockdown, activating the ancient blood wards. That’s serious security by the way. It happened when I had an unexpected visitor …_

Draco was sat in the conservatory, it was a nice day in Wiltshire for once and he was going to enjoy it as best he could. Black and Potter had gone out to the Ministry, dealing with Black’s pardon, which was still going through court. Draco wasn’t worried about it, he’d set the family lawyers into motion and they had told him at their last meeting that they were confident Black would be given a full pardon, with compensation.

Draco leaned forward to pick up his tea, which rested on the delicate table that sat in the middle of the glass conservatory. He would never tell anyone, but this was his favourite room in the Manor. It was light, airy and wonderful in the summer when the sun could naturally heat the space, instead of the warming charms Draco had to resort to in the winter. Taking a sip of his tea, Draco allowed himself to relax, for once he was alone in the Manor and he was going to enjoy it. A popping noise shattered the contented atmosphere, causing the blonde quincy to hiss.

“I thought I said I didn’t want to be disturbed.”

“Yes, Master Draco, sir. Milly is sorry Master, but Milly had to come.” Draco sighed as he opened his eyes to take in the distressed house elf. The poor creature was twisting its ears painfully, making Draco wince.

“Stop that,” Draco ordered, to which Milly instantly removed her hands from her ears. “What’s this all about.”

“Someone is asking permission to enter the wards.”

“Someone?” the house elf nodded. “Who is it?”

“They would not say, Master Draco sir.”

“Did you look?” another nod and Draco sighed. “And so, who is it?”

“I don’t know, Master Draco sir.”

“You don’t know?” Draco raised an eyebrow. The house elf shook her head. “Fine, concentrate on what the stranger looked like.”

“Yes, Master Draco sir,” Milly stood straighter, screwing her face up in concentration. The quincy pulled his wand and waved it at the house elf, muttering the required spell. It was a simple one, used to project an image of the from the targets mind, either a recent memory, or one they concentrated on. It took only a matter of seconds for the image to form, and Draco nearly dropped his wand.

“Aunt Andromeda?”

“Master Draco sir?” Milly asked, but Draco had already stood to his feet and rushed from the conservatory. As he stalked into the entrance hall, Draco waved a hand so that the wards were dropped to allow people through. By the time he reached the door, a knock had already sounded. With a sweating palm, Draco waved his wand and the door opened, revealing Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Draco had to clench his fists at the sight of her. She looked so much like her sister Bellatrix they could almost have been twins. The dark hair and eyes were so similar, it was hard to see his own mother in the woman before him. Dressed in a heavy black dress and coat, Draco swallowed as the older woman’s eyes landed on him.

“Aunt Andromeda,” Draco said with a small incline of his head. “Would you care to come in?” Andromeda said nothing, but at least acknowledged the invitation with a jerky nod of her own as she stepped over the threshold. “I did not know you would be visiting.”

“I was not expecting to,” Andromeda said. Her voice was deep for a woman’s, surprising Draco. She looked around the entrance hall but didn’t move any further into the Manor. “It was rather impulsive.”

“Then I am fortunate,” Draco said, his manners coming back to the fore. “I can offer you something to eat if you wish.”

“That will not be nesseccary. I have only come to see my sisters resting place.” Draco stilled at that.

“You know of her death?” he asked, which earned him a hard glare.

“Most of wizarding Britain knows of it, after all they ran an article in the Daily Prophet about the death of the elder Malfoy’s and the ascension of the new heir.” The venom in her tone almost knocked Draco from his feet, but he held his ground before the matron woman, fixing his hands on his hips in a powerful stance.

“I did not know that the Daily Prophet had run such a story. I have kept myself away from such things as of late. I had kept my mother’s last rites a private affair.”

“An affair so private you did not think to invite her only remaining relative?”

“Sirius Black was in attendance,” Draco countered, gaining a little in confidence when the woman blinked at him in surprise. “And from my understanding, you and my mother were estranged at the time of her death.”

“That doesn’t mean -”

“Be at ease, Aunt Andromeda, I do not mind that you are angry at me. By all means, you may see where my mother rests. Perhaps, in death you can finally forgive each other.” With that Draco turned and walked away. The click of his aunt’s heels was the only indication that she was following him. Draco was almost as surprised that she was, he had not really met his Aunt Andromeda before. He didn’t even know all that much about her. His mother never really spoke to him anyway, so his knowledge of the Black’s was learned through history books and family tapestries that were stored in the library. They made their way outside, walking through the grounds and towards the crypt.

“You placed her in the crypt?” Andromeda asked from behind him.

“It’s tradition for a wife to be buried with her husband.”

“But, Lucius -”

“He may have been a Death Eater, but he was her husband, one she willingly married.” Draco didn’t turn to look at the expression that was no doubt crossing his aunts face. He knew that Narcissa’s marriage to his father had been the final nail in the coffin of her and Andromeda’s relationship. From what he had been able to gather from old diaries, Andromeda had left the family to marry a muggleborn. Her parents had disowned her, and so had Bellatrix, but his mother had remained in contact, even when her own parents forbid it. But when Narcissa agreed to marry Lucius Malfoy, Andromeda had cut off contact, saying she would not associated with anyone that condemned muggleborns or had connections with Voldemort. The sisters hadn’t spoken or seen each other since. They stopped outside the crypt, Draco slicing his finger with his wand, which he quickly smeared over the stone entrance. It melted away, revealing the dark inside of the crypt.

“Do not wander from the path, the ancestors are not kind to thieves.”

“I am not a thief,” Andromeda said, scandalised.

“They don’t know that,” was all Draco said, before walking inside. It was true, the Malfoy crypt had been spelled to kill strangers that came into the crypt, unless with a blood relative. It was a deterrent to grave robbers, one that worked rather well. They had to walk towards the back of the crypt, the older graves were towards the front.

They were simple things, large stone coffins that had the likeness of who laid within them carved on the top, the quincy ziechen on the side, claiming their inheritance for all to see in death. Because the carving was done with magic, the details were perfect. All looked as though they were sleeping, and one touch would wake them. The young blonde quincy could trace hundreds of years of Malfoy history in this one place. Draco knew the names of everyone in the crypt and knew one day he would join them. When they finally reached his parents section, Draco stepped back and allowed Andromeda to move forward. The older woman passed him without a look, ignoring the previous Lord’s grave, she headed straight for her sister.

“Oh, Narcissa,” Draco heard her whisper, along with a choked sob that followed. Not wanting to intrude on his aunt’s grief, he moved a little further away. He had already done his mourning, he didn’t need to do anymore. As he did though, his foot knocked up against another grave, turning he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. His breath caught in his throat and he had to look away. He forgot that his sister would be here, so close to their parents. He stood awkwardly in silence for half an hour, until Andromeda finally turned away from the likeness of her sister, now permanently carved into stone. She stalked passed Draco, who had no choice but to follow her so as the save her from the blood wards of the Malfoy crypt. To be honest he was glad to leave, the crypt was a place full of ghosts and was never somewhere to dwell in. When he emerged back into the grounds, Draco was surprised to see Andromeda wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

“Did you make your peace?” Draco asked. Andromeda shot him a strange look but nodded her head.

“As much as I could. I never thought Narcissa would go before me.”

“She didn’t want to.”

“I know,” they stood in silence a moment, Draco trying not to squirm under the scrutiny of his estranged aunt. “You look so much like Maria.” Draco stiffened at the mention of his long dead sister’s name. He had not heard it spoken in such a long time, that on occasions he thought that he maybe could have gotten it wrong and she had been called something else.

“I know,” Draco said again.

“She looked like Narcissa. So much so that they could have been twins,” Andromeda’s voice took on a longing quality. “I only ever saw pictures of her, but they were so much alike.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed. It was true that Maria looked a lot like Narcissa, much like Draco himself. It was the main reason why his mother could never really bond with him. He looked too much like the daughter she wanted back.

“That must have been hard for you,” Andromeda spoke softly. “Losing a sister so young.”

“I don’t really remember,” Draco denied.

“You parents must have found it hard though. I know Narcissa adored -”

“Why are you here Aunt Andromeda?” Draco suddenly asked, snapping his own eyes to glare right at the woman.

“I wanted to see my sister’s resting place.” Draco shook his head.

“What more than that?” Silence reined for a few minutes before Andromeda looked away and sighed.

“It’s too late to reconcile with Narcissa,” she said, wetting her lips nervously. “I wasted so many years being angry with her, for something that she couldn’t help. She loved your father,” Draco could see the disgust there, but Andromeda did well pushing through it. “You can never help who you fall in love with. I should know, with Ted. But where she supported me, I pushed her away. That’s my fault and will always be one of my biggest regrets. But I can still make it up to her.”

“How?” Andromeda smiled at him, causing Draco’s breath to catch. It was his mother’s smile. Soft and warm when she rarely directed it at him.

“I can look out for her son, if he will let me.” Draco couldn’t say a word, his mouth gaped open and his throat clogged up. Andromeda’s smile faded a little and she stepped closer, but before she could voice her concern, an explosion erupted at Draco’s feet, sending him flying.

“What the -?” Draco spluttered, but cut himself off when he caught sight of familiar cloaks and masks.

“Death Eater’s,” Andromeda hissed, pulling free her wand.

“How did they get in?” Draco said, extracting his own wand and placing a shield charm before himself as a rein of spells came upon them.

“I don’t know,” Andromeda said through gritted teeth. “The wards -”

“Oh god,” Draco gasped. He had taken down the wards to let Andromeda through, he’d never put them back up. Another spell hit his shield, snapping it out of existence, so Draco had to go diving for cover, taking Andromeda with him. “Can you apperate to the Ministry?” Andromeda nodded. “Go.”

“What about you?” Andromeda asked, grabbing a hold of his arm.

“I’m not leaving my property to them.”

“But it’s dangerous, we don’t know how many -”

“This is my house,” Draco snapped. “I’m not letting them have it.” At first Andromeda didn’t move, but then slowly let him go.

“Try not to die, nephew,” then she was gone. Draco stayed where he was a moment, listening to the calls of the Death Eaters coming from his house.

“Find Malfoy!”

“Don’t kill him! The Dark Lord wants him alive.” Draco smirked, coming back to his feet. He stowed his wand, walking out of cover so that he was exposed.

“There he is!”

“Surround him!”

“Make sure to stun!”

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” Draco muttered, one hand reaching out before him as he summoned reiatsu that swiftly formed his quincy bow. “No one comes into my house uninvited.”

_… I dealt with them quickly, before the Aurors even made it back to the Manor, but it was enough to make people nervous. Black and Potter insisted that I move to another location. Even Aunt Andromeda sided with them. I wasn’t going to, but when Dumbledore backed them I really didn’t have a choice. I’ve been living with Black in the old townhouse. It needs some work but has the best defences against the Death Eaters. Potter’s been living there to and to be honest, the continued company has been welcome. Especially Potter’s. Don’t read too much into that Toshiro. It’s just that he’s been supportive of mine and Aunt Andromeda’s reconciliation. He comes with me sometimes when she visits. He offers a good buffer when we hit on hard to talk of topics. Though I must say he has been acting strange. He, Granger and Weasley. They sometimes disappear for hours, not that I care, I’m merely curious. Hogwarts will start up again soon. I don’t know how I feel to be going back there. You won’t be there, and it will be strange. Maybe I should join another club, now that Kendo is gone. I don’t fancy Quidditch this year. What do you think?_

_Your friend,_

_Draco_

_Lord Malfoy_

***

_Draco,_

_I cannot believe that you were attacked in your own home! I am glad to hear you have moved out of there, if not I would have had Yoru peck you until you moved. It sounds as though you and Potter are getting on. You always were a better team than you were enemies. I am glad though mostly for Black, he does not deserve your bickering. Apart from the obvious disturbance I hope this letter finds you well. Once again, I must apologise for the rather large delay, but I have been deployed to the World of the Living to watch out for Arrancar activity in Karakura town. It is more of a pain really. Matsumoto has moved us in with Orihime Inoue, she is a friend of Kurosaki’s. Though I would have rather we find our own place, I understand why Matsumoto thought it was better we stay with her. Inoue has spiritual powers and may be a target if any Arrancars come to the area. As seems to be the case in Seireitei things have been hectic._

_You would think people trying to overthrow Seireitei would take a break, but it seems there is no rest for the wicked. This time it was the zanpkauto’s. I am not joking when I say that. The zanpakuto’s were somehow released from their sword forms and turned on their Shinigami. It was a trying time for us all, as the only way to regain control over them was to defeat them, but how do you defeat your own power? But I feel as though it was worse for me. I must admit that it was amazing to see a humanoid form of Hyorinmaru, but for reasons he still will not explain to me, his memory had been erased. He could not remember who I was, or even who he was. I, of course, defeated him, bringing back his memories, but it hurt that for a time he could not remember me. Hyorinmaru has been with me my whole life, he knows me better than I even know myself. To have him not recognise me, it was chilling. Though I must say, that was not the worst experience to come in the aftermath of the zanpakuto rebellion. I believe I have told you of the girl I consider my sister, Momo, before. She has been distant with me of late, but as I lay recovering after the finally defeat of the zanpakuto, she finally saw fit to confront me …_

Toshiro opened his eyes, his vision was a little blurry, but it was overall much better than it once had been. He could feel the chill in his zanpakuto beside him. Hyorinmaru had returned to his sword form as soon as Muramasa had been defeated. Toshiro had been rather upset to see the human dragon disappear. He’s become rather fond of this version of his zanpkauto, not that he didn’t love Hyorinmaru’s dragon form, but being able to look his zanpkauto spirit in the eye and see his face. It made Toshiro inexplicably happy. As the last of the sleep left him, the small Captain oriented himself.

He was still in fourth Division, Unohana not willing to release him, even though he had aided the Head Captain in one of the final battles. Toshiro had not been willing to argue with the woman and consented to being given a mild sedative to get some rest. Now, awoken from the drugged sleep, Toshiro had to appreciate the pushiness of the woman. He felt much better. Sitting up, Toshiro stretched his aching limbs, with the way his shoulders ached he would have to refrain from training for a number of days. Perhaps he would meditate.

_That would be good, Master. We need to get back in synch._

_Hyorinmaru,_ Toshiro let out a relieved sigh at the sound of his zanpakuto’s voice. Back in its rightful place in his head. _Happy to be home?_

 _Indeed Master,_ the feel of a cold coil slipped around the white-haired Captain’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze. Toshiro basked in the moment, letting the tension that he always seemed to carry with him drop. _It is good to be home._

_Try not to leave again, ok?_

_I will endeavour never to leave you, Master. You have my word._

_Good._ Toshiro could have stayed like that for hours. Shinigami and zanpakuto spirit, reconnecting with each other, but it was broken by a timid knock on his rooms door, before hesitantly being pushed open.

“Shiro, are you awake?” Toshiro hid his surprise as Momo came into the room. Her wide doe eyes quickly finding him sat up in bed. “You shouldn’t be sitting up.”

“Hinamori,” Toshiro sighed as the girl came over and started to fuss at him. Pushing at his shoulder so that he was laying back against the cushions.

“You shouldn’t push yourself,” Momo scolded, as she took a seat beside the bed.

“I’m a Taichou, Hinamori, I can do as I please.” 

“You were really hurt though,” Momo argued, a pout forming on her face. “I asked Unohana and she said you left the fourth Division to help the Head Captain, against her orders.”

“I needed to aid the Head Captain. My zanpakuto is the strongest ice type there is. It was the only thing we had to battle against Ryujin Jakka.”

“But Shiro -”

“And what have I told you about calling me Shiro. It’s Hitsugaya Taichou,” Toshiro said the familiar sentence, but what used to bring a reaction from Momo, now just fell flat. Awkward silence stretched between them. Toshiro couldn’t help but wonder how their relationship had come to this point. Whose fault was it? Aizen’s? His? Momo’s?

“How are you feeling?” Momo finally asked, breaking the tension.

“Ok.”

“Are you lying?”

“What was the point of asking me if you think I’m lying?” Toshiro snapped, to which Momo scowled.

“You tend to lie about how your feeling.” Toshiro couldn’t argue with that. He did keep his injures to himself. He didn’t like fuss, or people worrying over him. That hadn’t changed from his time at Hogwarts, in fact it had probably gotten worse.

“Well, for once you can take my word for it,” Toshiro said with a sigh. “I feel alright, a few aches but nothing that I can’t deal with.” He tried to smile, but it was lost on Momo. Again, silence descended, and Toshiro shuffled uneasily. Finally, not wanting the awkward air to continue, he said, “What was it like?”

“What was what like?”

“Seeing your zanpakuto,” Toshiro couldn’t help but be curious about the other Shinigami’s experience. Was it the same as his? Did they feel as disconnected to their zanpakuto’s as he still did? Momo didn’t answer right away, instead she looked to her waist where her zanpakuto sat.

“It was strange.”

“In what way?”

“I never thought of Tobiume like she appeared,” Momo said slowly. “It was strange to see her in a human form.”

“I understand what you mean,” Toshiro agreed. “I had only ever seen Hyorinmaru as a dragon, seeing him as a human was a little disconcerting.”

“Was he different with you?” Toshiro frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Hyorinmaru, was he different with you than he was before?” Toshiro shrugged.

“He had his memories erased, he didn’t know who I was. Of course, he was different.”

“Hmm,” Momo grunted, but Toshiro’s curiosity was peaked.

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

“Hinamori.”

“Tobiume didn’t want to be my partner,” Momo said it quickly, as though just blurting it out would make it easier to say.

“What do you mean?”

“She hated me,” Momo said, voice choking as a sob started to well up. Her hands clenched on her lap and her head lowered. “She thought I was weak, stupid. She wanted nothing to do with me.”

“She was being controlled,” Toshiro tried to reason, but Momo shook her head.

“She still won’t talk to me. She’s back with me, but she isn’t.” Momo sounded so desperate, but Toshiro didn’t know what to do to comfort her.

“Did she say why she was mad at you?” Momo sniffed.

“Aizen,” Toshiro stiffened instantly. Just the mention of that name was enough to set the white-haired Captain on edge. It hadn’t faded, and Toshiro got the feeling that it never would until the bastard was dead.

“What did she say about Aizen?” Toshiro barely managed to get the words out without growing, he knew that would only upset Momo more.

“That it was my fault that Aizen betrayed me,” Momo’s voice trembled, as she bit her lip to stop the sobs that wanted to come. “That he only used me because I was easy to use. She said she tried to warn me.”

“Warn you?”

“Hai, but I wouldn’t listen to her. I don’t understand, why would she say I never listened to her, I always spoke to her. I told her everything.” Toshiro didn’t answer straight away, even when those large dark eyes rested on him. Sighing Toshiro spoke his answer carefully.

“Maybe she said something, but you didn’t understand it?”

“What do you mean, Shiro?” Momo instantly snapped, which only made Toshiro wish he didn’t have to deal with this. He knew that Momo tended to have selective hearing, he had come across it often when they were children. Momo never heard or saw the bullying Toshiro endured. Sure, he made sure that it never happened in front of her often, but it was obvious what was going on if you bothered to look.

“Just that maybe, she didn’t out right say that she didn’t like Aizen, but she implied it.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Because she knew how you felt about him, maybe?” Toshiro phrased it as a question, instead of the statement that it really was. He could understand why Tobiume would not just tell Momo not to trust Aizen. The girl had made it obvious to all who spoke to her how she felt about her former Captain. Tobiume probably didn’t want to upset her.

“Felt about him? I don’t feel -”

“Himamori don’t lie,” Toshiro cut her off with a sharp look. “Who was the one that had to listen to you talk about him all the time? He was all you spoke about when you came back from the academy.”

“I respected him, so what?”

“So, Tobiume knew that and so decided not to upset you by trying to make you doubt him.”

“I would have listened to her,” Momo denied.

“Would you?”

“Yes,” Momo hissed.

“Hinamori -”

“You don’t understand at all Toshiro. You think it’s easy to just accept that the man I love and respect could just turn his back on everything he believed in, everything that I knew. I can’t accept that he didn’t do this for a reason.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Hinamori,” Toshiro scoffed. “I’ve lost my own Captain, so don’t tell me I don’t know how you feel.” Toshiro was surprised when Momo laughed, but not the usual nice one, but one that almost cracked.

“Your Captain was nothing like Aizen Taichou. He was a drunk that did nothing put pile work on you.”

“I was the third seat, I had responsibilities.”

“You shouldn’t have had them, you’d barely graduated,” Momo growled and Toshiro couldn’t help but recoil a little.

“Just because I went into a seated position straight out of the academy and you didn’t, doesn’t mean that I couldn’t do it, Hinamori.”

“You’re a kid.”

“No more than you.”

“I’m older.”

“But not more responsible,” Toshiro snapped back.

“That not true,” Momo shook her head, but Toshiro had had enough.

“You were so quick to blame me for what happened to Aizen because of a letter he left you,” he spoke before he could really think about it. He’d been bottling this up inside for quite some time and now it was ready to overflow. “If you had just used your head you would have known that something was wrong. Damn Momo, I was raised with you, we have the same grandma. I would never have done what you accused me of.”

“Can you blame me for thinking it of you?” Toshiro blinked at the shriek that came out of Momo’s mouth. “You always hated Aizen Taichou.”

“For good reason.”

“You were jealous,” she yelled. “You always have been. Even when we were kids. Just because the other children liked me more than you, you always had to drag me away from them because you couldn’t be bothered to try and get on with other people. Damn Toshiro, it’s no wonder you never had any friends, you don’t even try.” Toshiro could only sit there, stricken in the bed as Hinamori continued to shout at him. His reiatsu started to flare, and for once he didn’t try and tramp it down. “You never even go to see Grandma,” Hinamori was still shouting, oblivious of the change in the air. “You make her so upset. If you’re going to just cut her out of your life you might as well never come back!” The icy blast erupted from Toshiro. It whited out his vision for a moment, and he could feel his breath starting to fog up. Suddenly hands clamped onto his shoulders and he was pulled into a fierce hug. The effect was instant, the position so familiar that Toshiro couldn’t help but relax. “What the -?” he heard Momo gasp.

“Leave,” the comforting growl of Hyorinmaru filled Toshiro’s ears. He knew he should be concerned that the dragon had appeared in his humanoid form without his say so, but the small Captain was too upset to care. Her heard the clatter of Momo retreating from the room and the door closing. Once all was quiet again, the arms around Toshiro tightened and the tears the child Captain had been keeping at bay started to flow.

“H-Hyorinmaru?” Toshiro hiccupped, but the dragon shushed him.

“It’s alright, Master, just let it all out. I’m here. I’m always here.” Toshiro cried into his zanpkauto’s chest, letting his rage, upset and fear out to the only being who would never leave him.

_… we haven’t spoken since. Though that is mostly due to my assignment to the World of the Living. Not that I’m complaining, Hinamori and I could do with some distance for now. To be quite honest with you Draco, I don’t know what to do. Should I try and speak to her about this again when we’ve both calmed down? Or would it be better if I ignored it? I know how talking of Aizen upsets her. He got in her head and manipulated her. I don’t think she’ll ever be the same girl than before she met him. I hope it is going better for you with your family. Your Aunt seems like she wants to be a part of your life. Embrace it, Draco, you never know when it will be gone. You mentioned that you would be returning to Hogwarts, hopefully it will be safe for your return, it is your final year is it not. Do you have any plans for after your schooling career?_

_Yours in friendship_

_Toshiro_

***

_Toshiro_

_I’m sorry to hear how things are with your sister. I agree that it was probably better that you went on assignment. Your both feeling to raw about everything to be able to think clearly. I’m surprised that you’re in the world of the living and staying with two women. I’m sure Rurichiyo is jealous, that is if even you even told her._

_I’m doing fine. Hogwarts has started back up and we’re nearly through the first term. That’s partly why it’s taken me so long to write you. It’s final year and the professors are laying on the work to prepare us for NEWTS. Actually, that’s not completely true. There’s more than just school work and NEWTS that have stopped me from writing … oh Toshiro, this is going to sound pathetic and that’s just not me, but Harry is missing. Yes, I know, I just called him Harry. But we’ve been living together for a while and it’s gotten normal to address him like that._

_Anyway, like I said, he’s missing. Along with Granger and Weasley. No one knows where they’ve gone, or what they’re doing, though I guess it has something to do with Voldemort. Maybe his Horcruxes, Harry was asking a little about them. But I never thought that he would be stupid enough to do anything about it. The damn idiot Toshiro, doesn’t he understand how dangerous those things are? They are a part of someone’s soul, an evil soul that could more than likely turn into a Hollow if he’s not careful. And Harry can’t risk being exposed to that kind of evil. I’ve been training him a little with spiritual powers, with a Hollow in his own soul they started acting up along with his magic, and well, things got messy …_

The start of term at Hogwarts was looming closer. Draco had been a little on edge since the attack on the Manor. Though the Death Eaters had been rounded up, thanks to his prowess with his bow, the blonde couldn’t completely relax. Though that was also because of the unfamiliarity of his surroundings. He’d been in the Black townhouse many years ago, there were photos of him with his parents and old Black relatives. But he didn’t remember it, and the place seemed to have fallen into rack and ruin since his great aunt had died.

“Hey, are you watching?”

“Of course, Harry. Try it again, I’m sure you’ll get it this time,” Draco sent Harry a grin, though the raven haired young man still glared at him. They were in one of the basement rooms. They’d finally been cleared, and Draco had claimed one as a training room. He’d transfigured some old carpets into mats and before he had closed the Manor he’d reclaimed some effects, such as targets and a spare bow so he wouldn’t have to be constantly summoning his spiritual quincy bow. How Potter had come to start training with him had been a funny accident.

The boy’s magic had started to react to the added power of the Hollow in his soul, so much so that it had manifested in accidental magic. He’d set the table on fire and nearly burnt the kitchen down, along with several other incidents in his sleep. The older members of the Order that always seemed to be in and out of the house had tried to help him, but all had failed. Draco had finally had enough when Harry’s reiatsu had spiked and changed all the water to sludge while he was in the shower. He’d marched into the kitchen, only a towel around his waist and demanded that Harry join him in the basement later.

That was how they had begun, and their relationship had progressed with their close contact. The surnames were dropped and the teamwork that Toshiro had helped create flourished. Draco was so comfortable with Harry. He found him funny, caring, hardworking. Not at all like he had been raised to believe by his father. It had been yet another thing that he had had to open his eyes to. Discovering how much his father had lied to him in order to manipulate him. It hurt, so most of the time he pushed it from his thoughts and instead focused on the future, where he was in control of his choices. A flash of reiatsu brought Draco from his thoughts. He refocused just in time to see a flicker of Harry’s reiatsu form around his body, where he was sat crossed leg on a mat on the floor, before it vanished, and Harry let out a gasping breath.

“I just can’t grasp it,” Harry whined flopping back, taking gulping breathes of air.

“It will take you longer, seen as you’re not dead,” Draco reasoned.

“You can do it.”

“Yes, but I’m a quincy.”

“Why does that make a difference?” Harry asked, turning so that he was laid on his stomach, looking up to where Draco was sat on his own mat crossed legged. Draco tried to ignore how Harry’s shirt rode up, slicked in sweat and exposing part of his muscled back and defining his shoulders.

“It makes all the difference,” Draco said with a pompous air. “I’ve been taught to access my reiatsu since birth. My family has always been able to feel reiatsu while normal wizards have never had that skill, or the ability to access the magic of their soul.”

“And that’s what I’m trying to do?” Harry asked his eyes wide with curiosity. “Access my soul?”

“Yes.”

“Is that what Voldemort did? When he created the Horcruxes?”

“Voldemort ripped his soul to pieces,” Draco snapped. “That’s something you should never do.”

“So that’s not what a Hollow does?”

“No, a Hollow is a part of your soul that has transformed, it is still connected to you. Voldemort has physically removed part of his soul, if it wasn’t transformed before it certainly is now.”

“So, they’ll be Hollows?” Harry asked, and Draco nodded.

“Most likely, the only thing that’s probably keeping them from wreaking havoc are the spells that keep it bound to the object that’s storing it. It’s also probably why Voldemort himself started to transform. He’s barely holding on to humanity.”

“Will that happen to me?” Harry’s voice was quiet, nervous. “If I let the Hollow take over? I’ll transform?”

“Yes,” Draco didn’t see the need to lie. Harry needed to know the risks with having a Hollow in his soul. “The Hollow is strong, if you let it, it will take control and then I’ll have to deal with you.” They held each other’s gaze a moment, before Draco smirked “That’s why you need to try and communicate with your zanpkauto, it will help you gain control over some of that power,” Draco explained.

“Why do I have a zanpakuto?”

“Everyone has one, or at least, everyone that is a Shinigami has one.”

“What is a zanpakuto?”

“The other half of your soul. It’s not another being, though it can sometimes appear like that. But it’s a manifestation of your soul’s power, one that you can use in battle to send other souls onto Soul Society.” Harry frowned.

“It sounds complicated.”

“It is,” Draco sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I wish Toshiro was still here, he would be able to teach you better than I can.”

“How do you know so much about Shinigami, Draco?” Harry questioned. “I mean, you’re a quincy, should you really know so much about Shinigami?”

“It’s because I’m a quincy that I have to know so much about Shinigami.”

“But why?”

“I just have to, ok?” Harry blinked at the snapped retort. The two stared at each other a moment, then Draco shook his head. “It’s just complicated, and not very nice. I don’t really like talking about it.” He hung his head, so he didn’t see Harry sit up, but he did feel when an arm went around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

“It was bad?”

“Yeah.”

“Did they hurt you?” Draco snorted.

“Not me, obviously, but my race.” Draco swallowed. “The quincy of old didn’t know that when we destroyed a Hollow with our bow, that we destroyed it. Doing so upset the balance between the living and the dead. Souls are recycled you see, reborn I guess we would say. When a quincy destroyed a Hollow, the souls it ate and the original soul that created it were gone forever.”

“That doesn’t happen with a Shinigami?” Draco shook his head.

“They cleanse them. It’s called konso.”

“So, what did they do, about the quincy?”

“They exterminated us,” Draco said quietly. “Hunted us down until all of the quincy were dead. My ancestor was lucky enough to escape to the west. We adapted and became part of wizarding society, though we never let go of our quincy roots.” Draco laughed, but it was sad and mocking. “We will always be quincy, so we must always be wary of Shinigami, in case they want to finish the job.” They sat in silence, Draco dwelling in the sad memories that were his family’s journals and papers. Things that he had been forced to read since he was a small boy to know his heritage. Harry’s arm tightened for a moment, and a hand came up to squeeze his arm.

“I’m sorry that happened to your family, Draco,” Harry muttered softly.  

“It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not.” Again, they lapsed into silence, Draco drinking up the comfort Harry so willing gave. He didn’t know why he enjoyed it so much, being this close to him. Maybe it was because he parents never really hugged him as a child or was he just that upset that he didn’t care that he was exposing himself.

“Wait,” Harry suddenly said, shattering the contented air that had surrounded them. “You trusted Hitsugaya?”

“Not at first,” Draco admitted with a fond smile. “I threatened him.”

“But still, you came to trust him,” Harry pushed. “Even with all your family’s history, all that pain, you still trusted him, worked with him, even became his friend.”

“Stop reading so much into it Harry,” Draco growled, he didn’t like talking about Toshiro, or his family. Harry knew thinking of his Shinigami friend upset him, especially as the gap between receiving letters from the white-haired Captain was getting bigger.

“It’s not reading too much into it when you obviously respected him enough that you could ignore he was a Shinigami.”

“Toshiro was different,” Draco snapped, but Harry smiled at him.

“You trusted him, even though he was a Shinigami.”

“Like I said, he was different.” The raven laughed, his shoulders shaking. Draco growled, pulling himself free from the hug to smack the other boy on the shoulder.

“Shut up, Potter.”

“Oi, watch it. I’ve been working hard while you’ve just sat there.”

“It’s just meditation,” Draco huffed. “Everyone is able to do it.”

“I just don’t like sitting still,” Harry whined as he sat back on his mat in a relaxed pose. “It’s boring.”

“Well, maybe you could make it interesting.”

“How?”

“Well, some people mediate together,” Draco said, in serious thought. “The contact of another human being can be grounding and help the mind focus.”

“How would you do that?” the spark of curiosity had returned to Potter’s eye, but Draco wasn’t really paying too much attention, his mind already working through mediation poses.

“I could sit behind you? Or you me? It depends what’s more comfortable.”

“Really?” Harry smirked, and before Draco could say more, stood to his feet and moved behind Draco. He sat quickly, making sure to position his body so it was right behind the blonde quincy’s, so that his front was pressed to the other boy’s back.

“W-what are you doing?” Draco stuttered.

“Trying to meditate,” Harry practically whispered in his ear, making Draco shiver. A blush formed on his cheeks and he couldn’t help but squirm a little. he wished he hadn’t though as it caused his backside to bump against Harry’s crotch.

“If you keep moving like that, I’ll never be able to mediate.” Draco’s blush got worse, the heat was spreading through his body, making him sweat. He needed to move away. He turned his head, only to come face to face with Harry, their faces so close that if he moved an inch closer they would be touching.

“Maybe you should move further back?” Draco whispered, suddenly too nervous to speak any louder. Harry looked at him dead in the eye, then chuckled.

“Do you want me to?” was his reply and Draco saw the boy who lived move forward slightly. The blonde quincy tilted his head back, lips ready and waiting, for a soft touch –

“Harry! Harry you down there mate?!” The spell was instantly broken at the shout that came from the top of the basement steps. Draco instantly shoved himself backwards, almost sending himself flying as he tried to get away from Harry. Harry stayed where he was, his arms out stretched a little as though he could catch Draco, but now they just hung there. They stayed like that for a second, both unsure of what they should do. Then Harry’s arms dropped, and he stood to his feet.

“Yeah Ron, I’m here! I’m coming up now!” He stalked passed Draco, who was still on the floor. But the quincy was sure that the raven-haired boy gave him a sultry wink before bounding up the stairs to greet his friend. Once alone, Draco let loose a groan.

“What the hell?”   

_… it wasn’t long after that, that the golden trio vanished. I was so angry at him. Who does something like that then disappears? I thought he was going to … well I’m sure you know what I thought he was going to do. And I would have let him, Toshiro, I really would have. I think … well, I think I like him, more than like him, if you know what I mean? Won’t stop me from killing him though, unless Voldemort gets there first._

_I’ve been keeping an eye on the paper, just in case something comes up. But the Daily Prophet is unreliable on the best of days, so I’m not holding out hope. Blaise and Pansy have been keeping me from going stir crazy. They say hello by the way. Hogwarts is stricter this year. They’re taking the threat of Voldemort seriously, and Dumbledore hasn’t recovered enough that his presence is enough to make people feel secure. I’m patrolling, I know, they’ll not be many Hollows with the barrier in place, but I’ve done it for so long, that it’s relaxing, and that’s what I need right now. The Order is keeping an eye on Hogwarts. They think that Voldemort will attack the school, it’s only a matter of when. I know you know I’ll fight, you as good as told me I would. I just hope it won’t come to that and the students won’t be put at risk. I hope your assignment is going well. I worry for you, what with Aizen still on the loose with no leads. Be careful Toshiro, don’t do anything stupid._

_Your friend_

_Draco_

***

_Draco_

_This letter will be short and to the point. The battle is upon us. Aizen is going to make his move and we will be ready for him when he does. To explain, we’ve finally discovered what it is Aizen wants. His aim is to kill the Soul King and take over his power, which will make Aizen on the level of a god. To do that he needs to make the key, that will open the way to where the Soul King resides, and the way he will do that is to destroy Karakura town. I know, none of that probably makes sense to you, but our plan is to hide Karakura town in Soul Society and replace it with a replacer where we will fight and kill Aizen. I suppose this is shocking to you, it was to me when I was informed after I was recalled from the World of the Living …_

Toshiro was fuming, he couldn’t believe he had been recalled. What with Inoue having been kidnapped by Aizen, even though she should have been safe in Soul Society. He felt responsible, she was his responsibility and he had failed. No doubt Kurosaki was already haring off to Hueco Mundo to get her back. He would have been right behind him, but he could not refuse an order from the Head Captain. He stalked through the halls of the first Division, his anger clear for all to see. He didn’t even slow his stride when he reached the office of the Head Captain, even when the Lieutenant gave him a glare. Toshiro pushed opened the heavy doors, marching into the office without a care.

“Why have I been recalled?”

“You have returned Hitsugaya Taichou, good.” The Head Captain didn’t even flinch from his place behind the desk, just continued to read a piece of paper that was held in one of his wrinkled hands.

“Answer my question, Head Captain. Why now, of all times have I been recalled?” the slam of the office doors closing echoed in the air. “The arrancars have taken an innocent woman, we should be sending a strike force to track down Aizen’s fortress and retrieve her. If we wait she will die and we will lose our chance to take a hit at Aizen.”

“Sit down, Hitsugaya Taichou,” the order was spoken softly, surprising Toshiro. He had thought with his attitude that he Head Captain would use his reiatsu on him, but now that he was really looking at the man, he appeared tired. Swallowing his frustration, Toshiro clenched his fists and took a seat in the chair opposite the Head Captain. They sat in silence for a moment, as the old man finished reading his paper before placing it down. “No one will be pursuing Orihime Inoue.”

“You can’t be serious?” Toshiro snarled. “She was under our protection.”

“Which she decided to leave,” the Head Captain kept his tone low, neutral. It annoyed Toshiro even more.

“That shouldn’t make a difference,” Toshiro growled. “She is a human that does not deserve to be involved in this. If we let Aizen get away with taking her, we might as well just give him everything he wants.”

“Which is precisely why we must let him have her and allow the rescue mission to be done by Kurosaki Ichigo and his companions.” Toshiro blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“We have bigger fish to fry, Hitsugaya Taichou,” The Head Captain laced his hands, resting his chin on them. “We have recently gathered intelligence that Aizen is aiming to take out the Soul King.”

“The Soul King?” Toshiro gasped. The Soul King was not spoke of lightly. It was a being that most had never seen, or ever will, but it was the ruler of all of Soul Society, in which the Shinigami served.

“You can understand why we are concerned,” the Head Captain made sure to capture teal eyes and keep hold of them while he explained exactly what Aizen would have to do to get to the Soul King. Toshiro could hardly believe it. Karakura town was the key? It almost made him want to laugh that the reason why the town was even on the radar of the Shinigami was because of one interfering carrot top.

_Maybe it happened for a reason?_

_Don’t be ridiculous, Hyorinmaru._

_I don’t know, Master, things come into the light when they are needed most._

_Your being cryptic._

_For reasons you would not understand yet, little Master._ Toshiro ignored the dragon’s chuckling, instead focusing back on the Head Captain that had finished his explanation.

“So, you plan to launch an attack when Aizen moves to take Karakura town?” Toshiro confirmed.

“Indeed, we will place a fake to fool Aizen into coming. The twelfth Division has already begun the process.” Toshiro bit his lip.

“How long do we have?”

“If we have guessed the timeline correctly? Just under forty-eight hours.”

“I’ll have to ready my Division,” Toshiro said, standing back to his feet, ready to bow and take his leave.

“Wait a moment, Hitsugaya Taichou. I would speak to you a moment longer.” Toshiro stilled, but lowered himself back into place. The Head Captain studied him in that way that made it impossible for Toshiro to know what he is thinking. “You are so young.”

“Excuse me?” Toshiro gaped, but the Head Captain laughed softly.

“For give an old man, Hitsugaya Taichou, it is merely sad to see one such as you be forced into battle.”

“It is my duty as a Taichou,” Toshiro said seriously. He didn’t want the Head Captain to start doubting him. He would be in this battle, he would defeat Aizen. For Momo, himself and Draco. It was only when Aizen was gone that he would be able to see his best friend again.

“Ah yes, your duty,” the Head Captain sighed. “Tell me, Hitsugaya Taichou, how do you feel for the Soul Society?” Toshiro frowned at the question.

“I don’t understand, Head Captain.”

“It’s a simple question, what do you feel for the Soul Society? Do you hate it? Love it? Or feel nothing at all?”

“Why do you want to know this?”

“Indulgence. Please Toshiro, indulge an old man.” The white-haired Captain was surprised at the use of his first name. In all the time that he had been a Captain or even a Shinigami, the Head Captain had only ever used his surname.

“I’m not sure how to answer you, Head Captain,” Toshiro said.

“I would appreciate your honesty.”

“Honesty?” Toshiro muttered. He was silent for a few moments, before he licked his lips. “If I’m being honest, I hated Soul Society for a long time.”

“You hated Soul Society?” the Head Captain raised a shocked eyebrow. Toshiro nodded.

“Growing up, people didn’t like me. What with my white hair and green eyes. It frightened people.” Toshiro lowered his head, he didn’t want to look at the Head Captain as he spoke about some of the most painful moments of his live. “

“They bullied me. The kids didn’t want to play with me. Even the adults were mean. When I went to town, no one would sell to me, so Grandma had to go, even when she was ill. The times I was forced to go, they wouldn’t touch me if they even served me at all. I didn’t understand why they hated me. What was it about me that made people want to stay away? I didn’t know, and I wouldn’t know for a long time.” It had been while he was at the academy that he had stumbled across why the people from his home town had been so wary. White haired and green-eyed individuals were considered other, even in a world of souls they were thought of as being queer. Not completely human, not a proper soul. Toshiro couldn’t believe what he discovered. He never felt any different from anyone else, or at least he didn’t think so. Were his thoughts accurate though? He could not read another souls mind. For all he knew, he could be other. He had discovered his zanpakuto at a young age. Had power he should not have for such a youthful soul. It had singled him out at the academy and had become a brand that had followed him throughout his whole Shinigami career.

“I felt alone, different, not accepted. I thought I would never find a place in Soul Society and would die alone. But then I found people, or I should say, people found me.” A ghost of a smile crossed Toshiro’s face. “First was Grandma, she took me in when everyone else would have left me out in the cold. She adopted me as her grandson, raised and loved me. She saved me, and I will never be able to pay her back for her kindness. Then there was Hinamori,” a stab of sadness pierced his heart at the thought of his for now estranged sister. “She tried her best with me, kept me company, saw me as a brother. Even though we don’t see eye to eye, she loves me, in her own way. After that came Matsumoto, who saved my Grandma, and brought me into Seireitei, where even though the academy was lonely, I came out of it stronger. Then I met Isshin Taichou, the Division, all the other Taichou’s and Lieutenants. They filled my life with joy. Something I never thought I would have.” Toshiro finally lifted his head, staring the Head Captain down with a fierce gaze. “I would do anything for them. I want to protect them. I love Soul Society, even though it has given me some painful memories, but it’s also full of happy ones and I don’t want to lose them. I’d fight to the death for Soul Society.”

Silence fell at Toshiro’s last words. The young Captain didn’t know what else to say. Would the Head Captain understand? Would he think Toshiro foolish? A soft chuckle filled the air, Toshiro blinked as the Head Captain leaned back in his chair and laughed, though it wasn’t filled with scorn. No. It was to joyful.

“Ah, Hitsugaya Taichou, you never cease to amaze me.”

“Head Captain?” Toshiro asked, but the Head Captain waved him off.

“I have something I want you to have,” the abrupt change of topic surprised Toshiro, but he had no time to dwell on it as the Head Captain reached for something in his desk. Toshiro blinked in confusion as a simple golden ring was placed on the desk between them. It was small but would be big on Toshiro’s finger. Even though it was simple a band etched into the metal was the kanji for Shinigami. “This was given to me by the pervious Head Captain,” the old man spoke slowly. “I was older than you, when he gifted it to me, but perhaps not as wise. He told me, ‘that you should never protect Soul Society because you had to, but because you wanted to’.” He chuckled again. “I didn’t understand what he meant then, but now I do.” He looked at the young soul before him and smiled. “You understand what he meant, don’t you, Hitsugaya Toshiro?”

“Hai,” Toshiro whispered.

“Good,” with a small push of a finger, the ring was slid towards Toshiro. “Take it, it is yours now.” Toshiro blinked, hand trembling.

“But, Head Captain -”

“It would give me great joy, to know that this was in the hands of someone who will ensure the future of Soul Society. I have a feeling that you will be intimately involved with that.” Toshiro said nothing, trying his hardest not to let his mouth pop open.            

_Take it, Master._

_Hyorinmaru?_

_Take the ring, Master._

_But –_

_Trust me, you will understand why this is important one day._ Toshiro hesitated a moment longer, then took up the ring. It was light in his hand, weighing next to nothing. He twirled it in his fingers before finally slipping it onto his right index finger.

“I will treasure it, Head Captain.”

“I know you will.”

“I had best take my leave now.” Toshiro stood. “I still need to prepare the Division.”

“Orders will be sent via hell butterfly, be ready to assemble at a moment’s notice.”

“Hai, Head Captain,” Toshiro bowed and turned to walk to the door, but before he opened it he turned and offered the old man one final deep bow. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome, Hitsugaya Taichou.” Then Toshiro pushed open the door and was gone. He had a Division to prepare and a battle to fight.

_… things are moving so fast. I have hardly anytime. But I knew I had to write you. You must understand Draco that this battle will be dangerous, we will be fighting Espada and former Taichou’s. there will be causalities. Though I hope to come through this battle safe, I cannot guarantee it. I just want you to know, that I consider you my friend. Not just my friend, but my best friend, one that has changed me in ways that I never thought I had to change. I hope your future is bright, that you do everything you set out to do, become who you wish, for you deserve it. And don’t fight your bond with Potter. I know you will because your stubborn. He makes you happy. I can tell. You always speak of him, even when we were at Hogwarts you whined and moaned so much, it was obvious how you really felt. Even though you may kill him when he returns, don’t let that keep you apart. I wish you well, and every joy in the world. I will end this, I will kill Aizen. I promise._

_Your best friend_

_Toshiro_

_May we meet again_

***

_Toshiro_

_What the hell did you mean in your last letter? ‘May we meet again’. What does that mean? You make it out as though you are going to die! You’re not going to die, so stop saying that. I expect a response, just to prove my point._

_Your pissed off best friend_

_Draco_

***

_Toshiro_

_It’s been over two weeks and you haven’t responded. I know we can go a long time without writing and that’s fine, but I’m freaking out. Send me something just to put my mind at rest. Things are getting hectic here. Voldemort has begun stirring. People are going missing, even some students who went home for the holidays. I’m worried and you not sending me anything is making it worse. Talk to me or I’ll set Yoru on you._

_Your worried best friend_

_Draco_

***

_Toshiro_

_I don’t know when you will find this letter, or even if it will make it to you, your silence has been telling enough without my imagination making it worse, but I just had to send this. Voldemort is dead, I can’t say it any simpler than that. He’s gone. The bastard is actually gone. I guess I should give you a break down. Voldemort attacked the school, just like the Order said he would. Came with an army of Death Eaters, Werewolves and other creatures he’d coxed to his side. Luckily most of the younger students were evacuated, but I stayed behind. Yes, you can tell me I told you so (I’d welcome any word from you right now). I used my quincy powers, only a little, I formed my bow._

_No one really questioned it and I stuck more with the Order, or at least the ones that knew about you. It was a hard battle, a few of my classmates died. No one you really knew, but it still feels strange that I made it out and they didn’t. I bet you want to know who beat the evil terrorist in the end. I’d give you three guesses, but the answer is obvious. Of course, hero Harry Potter swooped in to save the day. Yes, I know I told you he was missing, but he came back to the school. Turns out one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes was there and he needed to destroy it. Damn jerk didn’t even say anything to me when he turned up. Just waltzed on by with Lovegood and that Chang girl without so much as a care. I was going to murder him, but he did make up for it …_

Hogwarts seemed so desolate as Draco walked through it on his way to the Great Hall. The fighting had stopped, and Voldemort was dead, but still the castle was silent. Draco got the feeling that the building was mourning the loss of so many within its walls. The blonde quincy knew better than anyone that death just doesn’t affect humans, but the places tend to change afterwards, retain something of a dark and solemn aura. Draco rolled his shoulder, it was aching a bit with the over use of his bow. He had taken to the battlements to rein down quincy arrows on the attacking Death Eaters and their allies. It had taken them by surprise, giving advantage to the Hogwarts defenders, but it didn’t relieve the ache in Draco’s gut. He’d been forced to watch as people were cut down, his arrows not fast enough to save them. It had been torturing to watch.

Draco’s heavy footfalls echoed around him as he walked down the stairs to the entrance hall. He could make out the mild buzz of voices, everyone had made their way to the Great Hall when the battle had moved inside the castle. Apart that is, from the lonely quincy. Draco had stayed on the battlements, just in case any tried to escape, or another wave appeared. It would do not good for the defenders to be caught off guard. But now it was all over, and Draco had no choice but to head down there. He reached the bottom of the stairs.

The Great Hall doors were wide open revealing the utter devastation that had been wrought in the frantic fights that had taken place inside. The walls had char marks, some of the stone had been blasted away. The four long tables were long gone, as was the head table. But it was not that which disturbed Draco. It was the lines of bodies laid out of the floor. Some with crying friends and family, mourning their loss. As Draco stepped inside, a few people turned to him. He spotted Longbottom and Lovegood, both loitering together as far away from the bodies as they could get. The nervous Gryffindor acknowledge Draco with nod, the two had started to at least tolerate each other. Draco had been introduced to Dumbledore’s army, and though not accepted, was kept up to date with developments. It was how he came to be in the room of requirement when Harry and his gang had come through one of the portraits there. The army had been having a meeting about the missing students when it had happened. Draco had been invited to offer some insight into those that had gone from Slytherin. Draco lifted a hand in reply, which got him a cheery wave from Lovegood. He walked on. A few others turned to him, but most were to wrapped up in their own worlds to care about the blonde quincy.

“Mr Malfoy,” Draco turned, surprised that someone would call for him.

“Professor Flickwick?”

“Are you alright?” the half goblin asked, a concerned look on his face.

“Yes sir. I remained on the battlements in case of reinforcements. I’ve only just come down.”

“I see, that was good covering fire you provided for us. It saved many lives.”

“Not enough,” Draco stated it bluntly and Professor Flickwick winced.

“Yes, many lives were lost this day. Including many great men.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked.

“Professor Dumbledore has passed on.” Draco blinked.

“What?”

“He died after the fighting was done. He had over used his magic, he was spent.”

“He could have been healed,” Draco protested but Flickwick shook his head.

“I believe it would have done no good. Besides, he was ready.” Draco could say nothing to that, so nodded his head. “There is something else though.”

“What?” Flickwick, glanced about, as though looking for anyone to take his place. Draco’s worry started to increase. “Professor?”

“I’m sorry, my boy, but Professor Snape has also passed.” The blonde quincy’s mouth dropped open, his throat closed up, he couldn’t speak.

“Excuse me?”

“I am sorry, Mr Malfoy, Draco, but it is true,” Flickwick said softly.

“How?”

“You Know Who’s snake, Nargini. She bit him in the throat.” Draco shivered, and his fingers clenched.

“Is it dead?” Flickwick nodded and Draco let out a breath. If that hadn’t been so he would have been haring out of there to hunt the beast down. Snape may have been a bastard, but he was a good man. He had been a part of Draco’s life before he had come to Hogwarts. He’d been one of his tutors, being a friend of his father’s. He didn’t deserve to die, not in a battle. A hand landed on his shoulder and Draco flinched.

“I apologise,” Flickwick said, though he didn’t remove his arm. “But I am sorry for your loss.”

“He was a hero, it’s not just my loss,” Draco muttered.

“Indeed.”

“Draco!” The shout didn’t just catch the quincy’s attention, but the whole of the Great Hall. Draco had enough time to turn before he was taken up in someone’s arms and hugged as though he would disappear. “When you weren’t in the Great Hall, I was worried. I wanted to look for you, but they wouldn’t let me leave, at least not until the Aurors come.”

“Harry,” Draco breathed out the boy’s name, relaxing into the hug, letting the boy, no man, hold him. He unconsciously sniffed at him. He smelt like smoke and wood, but also spice. Draco had forgotten how much he missed it. Yes, missed it. Because Potter had decided to go galivanting off without him. Realising that he was supposed to be pissed at the Boy Wonder, Draco pushed him away and in one swift movement, slapped the boy who lived across the face. Harry stagger away from him and blinked as the quincy scowled at him.

“What was that for?”

“For running off.”

“I had to track down the Horcruxes,” Harry tried to explain.

“And you couldn’t have taken me with you?”

“It was too dangerous,” that only made Draco snort. He stepped in close and hissed in Harry’s face.

“I’m a quincy, Potter. You really think your little treasure hunt would have been enough to stop me?”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You’re really sexy when your angry.” The comment caught Draco off guard, so it seemed Harry decided to take advantage and rushed up, capturing Draco’s lips with his own. That was all it took for Draco’s anger to evaporate and he gave himself over to kissing the boy he used to hate with a passion. Draco didn’t know how long they stood there, wrapped up in each other, but it was when a yell erupted from behind them that they pulled apart.

“Oh, my eyes! My eyes!”

“Ron!” Draco peered over Harry’s shoulder to see Weasley and Granger stood with a large group of Order members. The red head exclaiming loudly for all to hear.  

“You think he’s going to take this ok?” Draco asked, and Harry laughed.

“He was never going to take this,” he gestured between the two of them. “Ok.”

“Probably wanted you to date his sister.”

“She’s not my type,” Harry smirked at him and Draco couldn’t help but grin.

“Not got the right equipment?”

“And I think I’m into blondes.” Draco couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, even as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, and the other boys settled on his waist. They may have lost many in the battle, but at least something good could be found.

_… so, I got myself a boyfriend. That’s a little strange to say. I always planned on having a girlfriend, not as though it matters, magic is a wonderful thing when it comes to heirs, but still I think we broke the wizarding world. The gossip rags seem more interested in us than the battle and Voldemort. But I guess, with all the grief, they need something to break the bleak news that is the only thing that is happening right now. The Death Eaters that survived have been rounded up and the trials have begun. No will be escaping Azkaban this time, but the trials take time, and the papers feed the frenzy of the public._

_The funerals have also started. Dumbledore’s was first. They made it a big affair and open to the public. His tomb is on the Hogwarts grounds. I know the Gryffindors love that he will always be a part of Hogwarts, but I’m not so sure. Last rites should be a private affair, for the friends and family, whereas Dumbledore’s funeral was more like a gathering. But Harry thought it was a good idea and I’ll defer to him in this. I arranged Severus’s funeral. I made sure it was private, burying him in his family lands as he wanted. Harry came with me, apparently, he was the one who found him after he was attacked. I didn’t ask what happened, I don’t want to know. Hopefully he passed on peacefully._

_I think the rebuilding will have to start soon, Harry will be heavily involved in that, but the Ministry has been on his back to join Auror training. As for myself, I have my estate, but I think I want to do something else. Just investing and taking care of the family money will probably get boring. Sure, I’m a quincy, but that doesn’t exactly fill all the hours of the day. I hope you’re ok. That Aizen is dead and your just buried beneath so much paper work that you can’t answer my letters. That’s what I tell myself. Please, Toshiro, if you can, send me something, anything. I won’t write again. I’ve made that decision. So, until I hear from you, Yoru will stay in Japan. She’s not happy about it, but she’ll only answer your call._

_Your best friend_

_Draco_

***

_Draco_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that I can finally reassure you that I am indeed still alive, though I must admit that it was a close thing. I have not been able to contact you due to the amount of damage that I sustained in battle. Do not fret, I have been patched up and have recovered, so much so that I have returned to work, where I found your letters. They eased my soul._

_I_ _am glad that Voldemort has met his demise and that you are happy with Potter. The boy will be good for you, or I will be having words. Aizen is dead. Kurosaki defeated him in battle, though it came at the price of his Shinigami power. He is no longer Soul Reaper and will live out his life in the World of the Living. I admit a part of me wishes it was I that struck the final blow, but with the way I behaved in that battle, rushing Aizen as though he would not be able to read my moves. I ended up badly wounded from my recklessness. But the man is gone now, and Soul Society and the World of the Living are safe._

_The Espada are also gone, though a few returned to Hueco Mundo. I doubt they will return though, not with the one that united them dead. The Visords also joined in the battle. I have never seen one before. Shinigami who had a Hollow inside them, like Kurosaki and maybe Potter, though the boy is not a Soul Reaper. With the loss of many Captain’s, Ukitake has already moved some into the vacant spots. Our biggest loss was that of the Head Captain. He died bravely in battle, using reiatsu that I never thought possible. Truly Draco he was a sight to behold. I always knew the man was powerful, but to see evidence of it. It shook me to my core. The whole Seireitei grieved. He had led us for so long. Luckily, I was well enough to attend his funeral …_

Toshiro stood with the other Captain’s watching as the Head Captain’s body was burned, returning his soul to the cycle of rebirth, where it would be born again in the World of the Living. All the Divisions had turned out for the service, all shocked as the old man that had been such a fixture for them now gone. Matsumoto was stood behind Toshiro, watching her Captain’s back warily. She was worried about him., he still hadn’t fully recovered from the battle, but he had insisted that he come. He would not dishonour the Head Captain. But now the service was over, and people had started to make their way back home, Toshiro still stood there. Watching the flames of the Head Captain’s pyre rise higher and higher into the darkening sky.

 _What are we going to do without him, Hyorinmaru?_ Toshiro asked his uncharacteristically quiet dragon.

_You will move on, Master._

_How?_

_Everyone moves on,_ the dragon spoke patiently. _They do it in their own way and at their own time, but in the end it all amounts to the same thing._

_What?_

_That you will be able to think of the Head Captain and smile._

_Smile?_

_As you will remember all the good times you shared with him. What he taught you. How he helped shape you into the man you will one day become._ Toshiro frowned at the dragon’s words. Smiling was one of the last things he felt like doing. The Head Captain was such a prominent figure, not just in his life, but in the whole of Seireitei. How would they be able to continue without his guidance? Something cold wrapped around Toshiro’s waist and squeezed.

 _New guidance will be found, Master._ Toshiro didn’t answer his dragon, losing himself in his thoughts until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned about to scold Matsumoto for disturbing him, only to stop with his mouth half open.

“Ukitake Taichou?” he asked as the older white-haired Captain smiled at him.  

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“Of course not,” Toshiro bowed respectfully as Ukitake took up the space beside him. They stood in silence a moment, Toshiro not sure what to say. He felt uncomfortable, Ukitake was the new Head Captain, voted unanimously by the others to fill the position. Of course, some of the nobles protested because of the man’s health, but Toshiro knew Kyoraku Taichou would be more than willing to step in if he had to.  

“How are you feeling?” Ukitake asked.

“Better,” Toshiro said. “I will be able to return to my Division soon.”

“I’m sure your happy about that.”

“Indeed, Matsumoto will have left it to rack and ruin, there will be much I have to do to see things right.” Ukitake laughed and even Toshiro’s lips twitched upwards in a smile.

“I’m sure you will, but try not to work too hard, you still need to recover, we need all our Taichou’s at full strength, especially now.” The two-lapsed back into silence. Toshiro took the opportunity to look around. There was only the two of them left, watching the flames destroy the Head Captain’s body. Even Matsumoto was gone, probably with some of the other Lieutenants to start drinking away their sorrows. “He will be missed,” Ukitake spoke softly.

“Hai.”

“He was an integral figure in Seireitei, even the whole of Soul Society. I hope I’ll be able to fill the void,” the older man rubbed his hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

“You will do fine, Ukitake Taichou,” Toshiro reassured him. “The vote was unanimous.”

“Ah, yes, the vote. I’m afraid I may have not told you something, Hitsugaya.” Toshiro’s eyebrow twitched, and he turned to look sharply at the other Shinigami.

“What do you mean?”

“Before the vote that you were privy to, another meeting was held. It was while you were still recovering, but it was about you, none the less.”

“About me?” Toshiro asked and Ukitake nodded.

“I noticed that you had the Head Captain’s ring on your finger,” Toshiro blinked and looked down at his hand. Sure, enough the golden ringt that the Head Captain had given him was on his hand. He’d not took it off, even in the battle. It had felt like an insult to the Head Captain not to honour his gift.

“Hai.”

“Did he tell you much about it?”

“Only that he was given it when he was younger by the Head Captain before him,” Toshiro said warily, unsure of where this was going.

“Hai,” Ukitake nodded. “It was before my time, though Unohana would be able to tell you about it, she is around the Head Captain’s age, though don’t tell her she looks it,” he whispered the last part conspiratorially which Toshiro could understand. Unohana was scary. “Was that all he said though?” Toshiro frowned, but answered the question.

“He asked me how I felt about Soul Society. I told him, and he gave me the ring.”

“Anything else?” Ukitake probed and Toshiro shrugged.

“He mentioned that the previous Head Captain told him, ‘that you should never protect Soul Society because you had to, but because you wanted to.’ I understand what he meant.”

“Did you?” Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

“Hai, that Soul Society should be protected because you love it, because it is your home and you want to protect what you love, like your family and friends. It shouldn’t be done because it’s an obligation, or a duty, because those that are protecting what they love, are the most powerful. But I don’t understand one thing though.”

“What?”

“Why the Head Captain had to give me a ring just to be sure I understood that.” Ukitake stared at Toshiro for a moment, eyes widening a little. Then a sudden laughed escaped him, he through his head back and bellowed it to the sky. Toshiro watched in mild concern. “Ukitake Taichou?”

“And this is why we had to have the meeting. Toshiro, the Head Captain didn’t just give you the ring to remind you that you must love Soul Society. He was marking you as his successor.” Toshiro blinked, mouth popping open as his mind caught up to what Ukitake had said.

“Excuse me?”

“It was Unohana that noticed the ring first, she knew what it was and brought it to mine and the other Taichou’s attention. It was why we had to have an emergency meeting. We needed to decide if we were going to act on the Head Captain’s will.”

“You were going to make me Head Captain?” Toshiro gasped. His brain was spiralling, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t be Head Captain, no way.

_You should not doubt yourself, Master._

_I can never be Head Captain, Hyorinmaru._

_I don’t believe that to be true, and neither I think do most of the other Taichou’s._

_But –_

_Master, Ukitake is speaking._ Toshiro shook himself from his thoughts and refocused on Ukitake.

“I can see that this has shocked you. That’s understandable, which is why we came up with a plan.”

“What plan?” Toshiro demanded.

“I will take the position of Head Captain. Of course, I will share it with Kyoraku when I am … indisposed. But together we will be able to hold Soul Society together. That is, until you are ready to take it from us.”

“Ready?” Toshiro asked and Ukitake smiled at him.

“While I understand why the Head Captain chose you to succeed him, you are still young Toshiro. Your power is still developing as well as your body and mind. It would not be right to place the burden of leadership of the Seireitei and the Soul Society on your shoulders. So, we will carry it for you until you are ready.” Toshiro was speechless, but what could he say? The Head Captain had wanted him to replace him, whated him as the next Head Captain. How could he do that?

“I think you will be waiting a long time, Ukitake Taichou,” Toshiro said seriously. Ukitake only laughed though and clapped a hand on the small Captain’s shoulder.

“Maybe, but I will still be looking forward to see where you will take Seireitei. I have a feeling, you may be one of the greatest Head Captain’s ever to serve Soul Society.” Toshiro gaped, but Ukitake seemed to be finished, as he turned and started to walk away. Though he stopped abruptly and yelled back.

“Oh, Hitsugaya Taichou. Now that Aizen is gone, we will have to revaluate the barrier around Europe. It should not remain cut off spiritually from the rest of the world for much longer.” And with the Ukitake winked at him, leaving Toshiro alone with his wildly spinning thoughts.

_… I must tell you Draco, I was not expecting that. If fact I still cannot believe that they even considered me for Head Captain. I do not see myself in such a position, nor do I think I want it. But Ukitake seems convinced that I will one day take over. I don’t see it. Though I still wear the Head Captain’s ring. It would be rude not to, wouldn’t it?_

_Matsumoto has finally gone back to her old tricks with skiving off, though I do not blame her. Gin is dead, and she loved him. I do not understand why she ever felt so for him. He was always creepy and a little strange. But they shared history together and I do not feel as though I should intrude on her grieving. Momo has broken down again. I’m not surprised. Though she fought in the battle, she still could not bring herself to harm Aizen. She still loves him, but I hope that now he is dead, she can finally start to heal. I am pleased to know that Voldemort is now gone. It will factor greatly into the revaluation process. The barrier has remained intact, but the spiritual energy is starting to flux because of how cut off it is. It is lucky neither of these battles continued longer or things could have started to change. I will keep you informed on the progress. I hope that soon we will see each other once again. Face to face._

_Your still alive best friend_

_Toshiro_

***

Toshiro was straightening his hyori. Today was the day and he would make sure to look his best. He ran a hand through his hair. He’d cut it. He thought it made him look at least a little older. He’d also placed his teal sash around his neck, giving him a wilder appearance instead of the straight laced Captain he’d always portrayed himself to be. He glanced at the mirror on the wall. His features had not changed, he still looked so young, but he didn’t feel it.

“You look great Taichou,” Matsumoto called from the sofa.

“I don’t care about that.”

“It’s a shame Rurichiyo-sama isn’t here.”

“Shut up, Matsumoto!” his Lieutenant only smirked at him and Toshiro huffed. Picking up his zanpakuto he started out of the door. “Stay and look after the Division.”

“Ah, but I wanted to go with you.”

“No!” Toshiro shouted, marching out of the office, making sure to slam the door behind him. Once he was out of the Division he took to the rooftops with shunpoe. Now that he was alone he allowed himself to smile. Excitement coursed through him and he pushed a little harder, so he could reach the Senkimon quicker. He was surprised when he reached his desired location to find that he was not the first one there. Ukitake and Kyoraku were already stood there with their Lieutenants. Rukia Kuchiki had finally taken the empty Lieutenants position of the thirteenth Division. She had taken to it like a duck to water. She was organised and well liked within her Division, she would be able to give Ukitake the support he needed. Nanao Ise, Kyoraku’s Lieutenant was stood beside her, her glasses flashing in the sun as she watched the small Captain land before the four of them.

“Hitsugaya Taichou,” Ukitake greeted with a smile. “You’re early.”

“So are you,” Toshiro shot back.

“We just thought that the sooner we get there, the sooner we can check that the barrier has completely gone down. Then we’ll leave you to your reunion.” Kyoraku said with a smirk, which Toshiro ignored.

“Have you had the limiter placed, Hitsugaya Taichou?” Kuchiki asked.

“Hai, I’m ready.”

“Great,” Ukitake clapped his hands, then moved to the Senkimon, activating it. “Then let’s go.” He walked through, followed by Kuchiki, Ise and Kyoraku. Toshiro however lingered a moment.

_What’s wrong, Master?_

_What if he’s changed?_

_What do you mean?_

_Well, I’ve changed. The war with Aizen, everything that’s happened. It’s changed me. I’m sure the battle with Voldemort has done the same with Draco._

_And what’s your point Master?_

_What if he doesn’t like me anymore, because we’re not the same as we used to be?_ The dragon didn’t answer right away, then a chuckle came, and Toshiro frowned. _Hyorinmaru?_

_You always find a new way to amaze me Master._

_What are you -?_

_You are worrying over nothing,_ the dragon cut him off. _You may have changed, but that won’t affect your friendship. People grow and change all the time, sometimes for the better and other times not. Friends accept you, no matter what, and I’m sure Draco will be just pleased to see you. Not caring that your trying to look a little more … what’s the word? Badass?_

 _Hyorinmaru!_ Toshiro scolded, but the dragon just laughed. With a pout Toshiro finally made his way through the Senkimon. He stepped out before the front gates of Hogwarts. It looked just the same as when he left. The castle was beautiful in the dull grey day, it’s towering turrets reaching up into the sky. Toshiro smiled a little at the sight of the Quidditch pitch in the distance, as well as the forbidden forest. They brought fond memories of his Kendo club to his mind, he wondered if they were even still using their Katana’s. As he was busy lost in thought, Toshiro didn’t notice the black creature winging its way right at him, that is until it crashed right into his chest.

“Little brat!” the screeching voice called loudly in his ear.

“Yoru?” Toshiro gasped as the owl, flapped her wings to come up right in his face, snapping her beak.

“Do you know how many times I had to do a round trip to drop of those stupid letters in your office? Huh? Do you? My feathers were ruined, and you still weren’t in your office.”

“I was a little busy.”

“That’s no excuse,” Yoru shrieked, lifting herself up and clamping her claws in the Captain’s shoulder painfully. “You didn’t even bring Kisuke with you. How dare -!”

“Toshiro?” the voice cut through the yowling of Yoru, so much so that Toshiro jerked so badly that he dislodged the owl. His teal eyes searched for the source, quickly landing on a familiar blonde figure. He couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face if he had tried.

“Draco,” he whispered. He didn’t know when he started moving, but he did and soon her found himself before the quincy. He was dressed in robes, not school ones, coloured silver and blue. Well-made and tailored to his body, though Toshiro’s sharp eyes caught the quincy zeichen etched onto the breast pocket. His hair was longer, his face leaner, but the eyes were still the same. Bright and sparking with mischief. Toshiro had missed them. They stood there for a moment, neither of them speaking as they just took one another in.

“You got taller,” Draco finally said with a smirk. “Not that it was hard, being so short.”

“Well you look like more of a girl,” Toshiro shot back with a playful sneer. “You trying to impress Potter or something with that look?”

“Oh, he likes it a lot.”

“I bet he does.”

“You trying to look more grown up for some one. Rurichiyo maybe?”

“I only went to one tea party.”

“Only starts with one.”

“Damn quincy.”

“Idiot Soul Reaper.” Toshiro couldn’t stop himself now, he stepped forward and embraced the slimmer blonde with his strong arms. The quincy was quick to do the same, and they stood like that, silent, in their own world, just reacquainting themselves with one another. “I’ve missed you,” Toshiro heard Draco mutter.

“Me to.”

“Glad you’re still alive.”

“Yeah. You as well.” Draco laughed, and Toshiro allowed himself the indulgence of squeezing the blonde in a tighter hug. “I thought you might not like me anymore.” Draco stiffened and pulled away. Toshiro worried for a moment, but the quincy kept his hands on his shoulders.

“You’re my best friend, Toshiro,” Draco spoke seriously. “One of my only friends. That’s never going to change. Even when I move on to Soul Society.” The small Captain blinked, tears pricking his eyes for a reason he didn’t want to think too much about.

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Thank you.”

“Oi, Draco, Hitsugaya! You coming over here or what?!”

“Damn Potter,” Draco muttered, moving his position so that his arm was wrapped around Toshiro’s shoulder. “Come on, they’re waiting.”

“They should learn patience,” Toshiro smirked, and Draco laughed. The white-haired Captain allowed himself to be led over to the group of gathered wizards, witches and Shinigami. It was such a sight to see, one he thought he wouldn’t see again. He looked up a Draco and smiled a small smile. For the first time in a long time, he was truly happy, for the first time, he felt complete.

He’d been reunited with the last member of his family.   


End file.
